Black Glass and Crystal Ice
by bloodbender33
Summary: The tiny island of Binjzni has always been a beautiful place. To Biyu it was home. Then, because of one fateful night and one cruel man, the world turned against her and she was forced to flee. Of course, what Biyu doesn't know is that the world hasn't turned against her. Not truly. Sometimes love and acceptance can come from the coldest of places and the most unexpected of people.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, this is my first Legend of Korra fanficition that has multiple chapters. I've written two Zhurrick oneshots for LoK, but that has been it until now. Of course, now that I've actually decided to write a long story, it is surprisingly not about Varrick and Zhu Li. After watching the series finale and then going back and watching some of the older episodes, I found myself missing two characters that I didn't think too much of during the course of the show: Eska and Desna. I'm even surprising myself with this one, but my Legend of Korra story's main focus is going to be about Desna and my OC.**_

_**The story I'm writing was actually an idea I had for an original story. It was never really meant to be a fanfiction, but after thinking about it I decided that this might actually work better as a fanfiction than an original work. Not only will it save me the work of making up a world to put the Black Glass Islands in, but it will also allow me to write about two characters that I secretly loved in Legend of Korra while designing my own character at the same time. Well, enough explaining. I hope you enjoy the story! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

The Northern Water Tribe: Royal Palace

The late evening is unusually cold, even for the Northern Water Tribe. Of course, with a large fireplace built into the backmost section of the snow-packed walls and with long heavy robes encasing their bodies the weather doesn't bother the twins in the least. With the fireplace glowing brightly and torches reflecting their light around the large room, Eska and Desna hover over a wide table crafted from ice. At the center of this table, covering over ninety-five percent of its surface, is a world map. It's only now that all of their officials and advisors are gone that the two are able to stand here and take a good look at it. The whole time their minds are on the same topic, yet their thoughts are vastly different at the same time.

After several moments of eyeing the map over, Eska is the first to speak. "My suggestion would be to form an alliance with neighbors close by." Using a slender finger the girl gestures to a string of islands in between the Water Tribe and the tip of the Earth Kingdom. "Perhaps the Blue Stone Islands would be a sufficient choice. Their people are most strong and resilient. They would be quite threatening if the Northern Water Tribe ever had to do battle."

Desna eyes the tiny islands curiously, considering his sister's words. At last he says, "I do not think that would be wise. The Blue Stone Islands have stood alone for centuries, and they are very leery of outsiders. Attempting to speak with them could be taken as a threat and could put the entire Tribe in danger."

Slamming a fist down the on the thick ice, Eska sighs in irritation. "If not the Blue Stone Islands, then who do you suggest we turn to? We are running out of options, Desna!"

Slightly confused by his twin's words, the boy points out, "I do not see what troubles you. Haven't we already formed alliances with Republic City and two of the new Earth Kingdom states?"

"Yes," the girl confirms, "but several years ago Republic City was nearly taken over by Equalists and thrown into instability, and even after cousin Korra saved them from Amon, President Raiko still refused to aid the South by lending them troops. Not only that, but the Earth Kingdom has been thrown into chaos recently as well. First by Zaheer who murdered the Earth Queen, and then by Kuvira who attempted to dictate the Earth Empire. If something else were to happen I would like to be prepared."

Again Desna considers what Eska says, this time agreeing with her. "I must admit that you make a very valid point. President Raiko is well known for his hesitance to lend troops in times of need…. Perhaps another alliance is necessary."

"Exactly. With all that has happened we don't know what else might occur, so it would be wise to prepare ourselves." Eska pauses for a second before asking, "You have already made it known that you disagree with my opinion on the independent Island Nations. What are your ideas?"

Furrowing his brow in thought, Desna gazes down at the map once more. Really, he doesn't disagree with his sister about the island countries. If anything, Islanders have been known throughout history to be some of the best warriors with the wisest of leaders. That thought in mind, the young man reaches out his own larger finger and gestures to another string of islands just off the coast of the Fire Nation. There're only three of them and they're no larger than the Blue Stone Islands, but this doesn't matter to Desna. A moment later he speaks.

"Maybe we should consider the Black Glass Islands as an option. The people are knowledgeable in multiple ways and their islands are rich with resources. We could start out as trading partners, gain their trust, and eventually become allies."

The first thing Eska does upon hearing her brother's suggestion is stare in horrified surprise. Eventually she says, "The Black Glass Islands are consumed by nothing but poisonous unknown plant species and undignified people who reside in the trees. Even those from the Fire Nation avoid the Black Glass Islands."

"Yes, but how do we know what they're truly like?" Desna argues. "Neither we nor the Fire Nation has made any contact with the Black Glass Island in over ninety years. Much can change in that kind of time."

Eska stops for a moment to mull over Desna's spoken thoughts. Even after thinking about it, however, she still doesn't agree.

"I do not think that attempting to befriend the citizens of the Black Glass Islands would be the correct choice," says Eska. "Any type of agreement with them would not work out for the better."

* * *

><p>The Black Glass Islands: The Island of Binjzni<p>

Every night on this island the moon reflects off of the Black Glass Mountains, creating a lightshow unlike any other. Most nights Biyu would climb to the top of her hut using branches and vines in hope that she could catch a glimpse of the sky before being called in for bed. Lucky for her she always managed to accomplish this, seeing vibrant waves of blue violet, burnt orange, and deep crimson dancing overhead. Jia always told her that the Father Island, Norztok, had a lightshow five times as spectacular with twice as many colors. Biyu never cared though. To her life never got better than Binjzni.

Binjzni may be the Daughter Island, the smallest of all three islands, but with the exotic plants, colorful animals, and Black Glass Mountains, it is probably still the most beautiful. Having run through the lush forests, played on the black sand beaches, and climbed up mountains of black crystals and obsidian, Biyu knows and loves every inch of her island. As a little girl she never wanted to leave. In fact, she still doesn't want to leave. Yet, because of life's unyielding cruelty and the universe's stubborn unwillingness to assist in her time of need, Biyu has been left without a choice.

Tonight the sky is completely black under the darkness of the new moon, dimming any form of the sky's normal lightshow. It is on this night every month when the inhabitants of Binjzni's primary village go to sleep early, giving her the perfect opportunity to do what she needs to do. Wearing dark, concealing, clothing, and with her pale, brown, hair tied into twin braids, Biyu stealthily makes her way into the night. Both to her relief and to her fear, she is not alone. Crouched beside the seventeen-year-old girl with the braids is a woman of nineteen-years-old, also dressed in dark colors. Even though it's dark, the two look at each other and knows what the other is thinking.

"I need to get inside Tai's home," says Biyu. "Cover me."

Her friend gives a single nod of understanding before they take off on a trail well-known only to them. Working to avoid paths where they might be easily seen, the girls busy themselves by leaping around among the tree branches and by clinging to the vines. Before, this would have seemed nothing but fun to Biyu. Then again, that was _before_. This is _now_.

After a few minutes, though it feels more like a few hours, the duo finally reaches their destination. Directly in front of them is the largest most elaborate home in Binjzni. It wouldn't surprise Biyu any if it was the largest in all of the Black Glass Islands. Sitting in one of the above branches and peering inside a nearby window, Biyu's breath catches in her throat. Leaning over, she whispers to her companion.

"Jia," she says sounding both fearful and hopeful. "Is that Maylin? Do you see her?"

Gazing in and observing closely, Biyu is almost certain that she sees a five-month-old baby girl wrapped up tightly in a coarse, raggedy, blanket. With a small wisp of dark hair and pudgy cheeks the infant looks exactly like Maylin. A moment later her best friend confirms this belief.

"Yeah, that's her, Biyu," Jia replies. "I think she's alone, too. You'd better grab her quick."

Giving a firm nod, the young woman lowers herself down by the use of several branches until she's directly next to the open window. Careful to make sure that Tai, his wives, nor his servants, nor the concubines are around, the rather wide-hipped girl climbs inside silently. Wearing nothing on her feet besides stockings, she is able to move across the obsidian floor completely soundlessly. Once inside her soul goal is to grab baby Maylin and get back outside as swiftly as possible. Biyu wants to place her in the baby carrier on her back that she'd spent months weaving in secret and flee from Binjzni. However, she instead finds herself stopping in the middle of the floor and gawking at the surrounding room.

Chief Tai's home could probably hold twenty or more of her rickety, wooden, huts yet he still couldn't do any better than this for Maylin. She's seen her musty, barren, uninhabitable nursery every morning and every evening when she comes over to feed her, yet Biyu can never stop feeling livid and flabbergasted at the sight. Just down the hallway are cushy, lavish, nurseries that are cleaned everyday and filled with the best baby supplies possible. Yet here this room is with mold on the ceiling, dirt covering the floor, and soiled diapers and infant clothes littered in the corners. Besides an aged crib and a wobbly chair those are the only things in the corners too. If Biyu didn't come to feed Maylin everyday she doubts that Tai would even do that much.

Coming out of her enraged state just enough to keep her ambition in mind, Biyu walks over to Maylin's crib. Being careful not to arouse her, the young woman readjusts the woven baby carrier she has strapped to her body before scooping her up and placing her gently inside. As she does so, she whispers in a voice so low that not even she herself can hear it.

"It's okay, my sweet flower. Mommy has finally come for you. _Nuna_ is here to rescue you from this awful place."

Once the babe is protectively inside the carrier Biyu takes her time letting go, making sure that Maylin will be completely safe for their midnight run. Only when the five-month-old is safe and secure does the girl dash for the window, the sweet sound of her baby's breathing echoing in her ears. The instant the room's only exit is in reach Biyu reaches outside and grabs hold of a low-hanging branch, pulling both of them into the trees. Spotting Jia and seeing her wave in an odd sort of motion, the seventeen-year-old climbs up several more branches and moves in one specific direction. A direction both she and Jia have memorized exactly. They don't start moving a moment too soon either, because ten minutes later a booming, masculine, roar is heard. It probably shakes the whole island of Binjzni.

* * *

><p>A mixture of mud and sand scratches at Biyu's toes and warm, salty, waves slap against the calves of her legs. Down at the base of the black, rocky, cliff are a long stretch of obsidian sand and a shining ocean that reflects the star-dotted night sky with every shift of the water. This well-hidden location on Binjzni's north-most beach is a cove rarely visited by the islands inhabitants. With most villages being located on the southeastern part of the island, it would be considered far too great of a hike to reach the north beaches. Besides, Chief Tai would never think to look for her here anyway. He finds her much too ignorant and much too cowardly.<p>

The very thought of the man causes shivers to run to length of Biyu's spine. He probably has men searching the south beaches and the eastern forests right now, thinking her to be hiding in either a cave or a tree. Once a day or two passes and the Chief doesn't find her he might finally consider the theory that she coughed up enough courage to leave. Even then he'll do no more than send men westward and eastward on the Obsidian Strait. In Tai's mind, Biyu would never flee further than the Mother Island of Kirnztiz or the Father Island of Norztok. She is a pretty little peasant girl who cleans his home and wears animal skins. How far would she possibly dare to wander?

Furrowing her brow in determination, Biyu berates him mentally. _"I am no longer what you think I am, Tai. You have not created a helpless and broken little girl. You have created a desperate woman will protect her child at any cost. You have created a Nuna."_

Shoving a braid behind her ear, Biyu hold Maylin close to her chest. A moment later, even without the moon, she manages to conjure a large wave and hop atop the crest. All it takes is a few seconds for her to land both of them safely on the deck of a boat. It's a small boat crafted together expertly by wood, tree bark, and sap. Having built fishing boats alongside their fathers since childhood, Jia and Biyu were able to make this with their own hands. For the past four-and-a-half months they've been working on it for exactly this occasion. Hugging Maylin close with both nervousness and a deep love that only a mother can know, Biyu glances down at her friend who stands just on the shoreline.

Her long, black, hair ruffling in the breeze and silver eyes gleaming with unshed tears, Jia speaks to her. "You don't have to do this alone, you know. There's enough room in that boat for three. We can find your grandmother in Republic City together."

Suddenly it's as if Biyu feels a great weight in her heart. More than anything she wants to take her best friend up on her offer. Jia is the girl who she spent long summer days playing mermaids with down by the cove. She is the girl who climbed trees with her for hours in hopes of catching a single sparkly red butterfly. She is the girl who she laughed and danced with in the rain and who she mourned and cried with inside the caves on the south beach. Jia is also the girl who she spent hours dreaming about prospective husbands with, hoping to one day live next door and watch each other's children grow up alongside one another. And now, because of one fateful night and one brutal man, Biyu has to leave all of these wonderful things behind.

Feeling a single tear slide down her cheek, the girl responds to her friend. "I'm sorry, Jia, but you can't come. Binjzni is your home. You still have life and love and marriage ahead of you here. It's over for me. I'm finding my grandma in Republic City and starting over. If nobody else believes me, maybe she will."

A similar tear trailing down Jia's cheek, she cringes in anger at the words. Not anger at Biyu, but at every other person on the island. "This isn't fair! You shouldn't have to run away like this! It isn't your fault! Tai is an evil, manipulative, lying, monster!"

Aching inside, Biyu nods. "Yes, but you're the only person who knows that. Nobody else does, and nobody else will. It's time for me to give Maylin a new life away from this abuse."

Nodding with a shuddering lip, Jia does her best to appear strong. Biyu tries to look brave for her friend so that it's easer for her to be strong, but in the end none of it works. With tears streaming down her face, Jia runs across the water. Laying baby Maylin down on top of a small pile of blankets, Biyu jumps off of the boat with her waterbending and runs out to meet her halfway. By the time their paths collide they're embracing each other tightly while sobbing.

"Please let me come, Biyu! Binjzni won't be the same without you! I can meet a man in Republic City and be just as happy there. You can meet a man too; a man who will love Maylin as his own child and you as his wife. It isn't over. It's only just beginning."

Calming herself down, she replies, "You know you can't come, Jia. The route I'm taking to get there is very long. If I'm going to steer clear of the Mother and Father Islands and still have places to stop for supplies, the journey is going to take me about a month. Tai is going to be looking for me, and I can't let him find me."

Sighing, her tears suddenly vanished, the older girl replies, "I wish you would take a safer path. Floating alongside the Fire Nation coastline, stopping at mysterious islands, and sailing through the North Pole Seas doesn't sound safe."

"Maybe not," says Biyu, "but it has to be done. Tai is going to have search parties on Norztok and on Kirnztiz. I have to steer clear of them and of that part of the ocean."

"Yeah, but the North Pole Seas?" asks Jia skeptically. "Isn't that going a bit too far? Remember, their warm season is coming up. There are bound to be storms."

Despite the validity of her friend's warning, Biyu still goes against it. "I'm sorry, Jia, but I'm still sailing in that direction. Besides, I'll barely be skimming Water Tribe territory anyway. I probably won't see a single waterbender other than myself."

Giving another hug, she agrees reluctantly. "Okay. I guess if you're sure, there's nothing I can do to stop you."

Smirking, Biyu replies, "Since when have people ever been able been able to stop me?"

For the first time that night, or for the first time in weeks in reality, the girls laugh. Of course it is a bittersweet kind of laughter for them, as it will most likely be their last moment laughing together. At last, a long time later, one of them speaks.

"True," says Jia chuckling. "Nobody ever was able to stop you at anything. Then again, that's always what got us into trouble."

Biyu places a hand on her shoulder before responding. "You know, it got us out of trouble plenty of times too."

"Yes, I remember that," the silver-eyed girl admits. Pulling her into one final embrace she adds, "I will always remember. I hope that you'll remember me the same way I'll remember you; a happy, glowing, unfettered, carefree girl."

"I will," the brown-haired girl promises while returning her embrace. "You are my best friend, Jia, and we have experience all the moment of life together. I will never forget you. You will always be inside my heart."

It takes several long moments, but at last the girls separate. Jia trudges through the lapping waves back to the shore and Biyu bends a torrent of water and places herself back on the boat. Adjusting the animal skin sail just right so that it catches the wind, Biyu waves to her raven-haired friend as the breeze takes her. Using her rare skill of bending the water, she manages to give her little vessel an extra boost. Meanwhile, she hears as Jia shouts one last thing. It is something that will stick with the young girl forever as well as determine her fate.

"Goodbye, Biyu, and let destiny guide you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, I know this is a little different, but it's like I said. This was never meant to be a fanfiction. It was an idea for an original story that I turned into a fanfiction. It doesn't make much sense now, but it will as the story goes on. I promise. Well, that's it for now. Tell me your thoughts! :)**_

_**Forever and Always, **_

_**~Bloodbender33**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay, it has taken a while, but I have finally gotten around to posting chapter two of this story! Of course, let me warn you, I don't know when I'll be updating this next. Winter quarter just started at my college, and I'm going to be loaded down with work. I have lots of reading, papers, group work and presentations, a portfolio, gah there's so much to do! (Of course, once I get my Bachelor's Degree in Human Services, it will be completely worth it! :P) Anyway, in relation to the story, Biyu is still sailing the ocean trying to get to Republic City. Her and Desna haven't exactly crossed paths yet, but they will in Chapter Three. Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or anything related to it.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

The Northern Water Tribe

One Week Later

The bright afternoon sun shines overhead, reflecting off of the city's frozen structures like millions of individual gems of crystal ice. Finally entering the beginning of the North Pole's short three month long warm season today is mildly warm. Of course, in comparison to the bitter cold of the week prior, the current weather is practically tropical. Noticing the noon's warmth and taking advantage, the frosty walkways are filled with joyful civilians. Children chase each other up and down sidewalks and over bridges, bending torrents of water at one another and squealing in delight. Men loiter on corners chatting about current trade and the fishing industry, laughing at the occasional joke. Women go from store to store doing the day's errands and exchanging tidbits of gossip. Meanwhile, walking amongst the happy citizens is none other than Chief Desna.

Though the conference room back at the palace is technically quite roomy, Desna almost felt as if he was ready to suffocate. It irritates him that no matter what ideas he and his sister create, their advisers always somehow manage to push them against a wall. Over three years he and Eska have been in charge of the Northern Water Tribe and still they're trusted no more than this. It is unbelievable the unfair way they are treated, especially when they want nothing more than what is best for the Tribe. An alliance with the Blue Stone Islands, after endless hours of debate, is what Eska and Desna decided is best.

After everything that has happened down through the years, an alliance is exactly what is needed to help ensure the North's safety. The Chief of the Blue Stone Islands, although he might be hostile to start with, will probably make an excellent ally in the end. The Blue Stone Islanders aren't just aggressive, but they're also smart. The know how to study their enemies, prepare for a vast number of challenges, and can utilize even the most difficult resources. Not only that, but they learn quickly in new situations. With the Blue Stone Islands as not just neighbors, but allies, the Water Tribe would be unstoppable in the case of a threat. However, nobody else seems to think this.

"Leave the Blue Stone Islands to themselves," said one of their advisers. "An alliance with them…it is impossible. They'd never agree to be allies with two adolescents as Chiefs."

Sighing to himself in aggravation, Desna turns off of the sidewalk and ascends a nearby bridge. Eska is alone in her room at the palace sulking and this stretch of the bridge is deserted, giving the nineteen-year-old Tribal leader the perfect opportunity to blow off steam. Using his expert bending abilities, as well as ignoring a few nearby stragglers, he freezes over an entire section of the canal that was previously flowing beneath him. Once it's frozen all the way thorough, several large icy spires shoot up out of the water. Desna is fairly certain that he hears a lady shriek from a walkway below, but he doesn't care. He simply continues bending to relieve his stress, eventually allowing the ice to turn back to liquid before completing crossing the bridge.

"_'Two adolescents as Chiefs'_," Desna grumbles aloud to himself. "The ungrateful fool. Eska and I have put our very lives into running the Tribe properly. If he speaks against us again I will be sure to make him expire…"

Running the man's words through his head once more, Desna thinks about other comments that have been made over time. Not only have they been called too young. They've also been referred to as unsociable, unlikable, strange, callous… Most of it has been said behind their backs, but it has all been said nonetheless. One of their advisers even made a jab that the royal bloodline might not continue. Desna is a cold, frightening, and a rather unattractive individual, he said. Chief or not, a woman would never accept a betrothal necklace from him. Desna never took the time to consider whether or not this was true, but he supposes that it doesn't matter. He and Eska threw that adviser in prison long ago.

"_His beliefs were false, anyway,"_ says Desna to himself. "_If I were to seek a wife, I would find one. A woman would most definitely accept a betrothal necklace from me."_

For the first time in a long time, the young Chief is so deeply immersed in his inner musings that he forgets to look where he's going. As he nears the base of the bridge and prepares to step back out onto the sidewalk, a young woman is maneuvering from the sidewalk to the bridge. Neither one of them paying attention, the two collide into each other with a great amount of force. Although he loses his balance momentarily, Desna manages to stay on his feet. The young woman, on the other hand, tumbles over completely and lands face-first in a pile of snow. Immediately realizing his error, Desna rushes over to her side.

"I'm sorry," says the man simply. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Forgive me."

The woman, not realizing who she ran into, replies easily. "It's okay. I wasn't watching either. No hard feelings."

Getting to her feet, she turns around to face him. It is right then that her calm demeanor falls away, leaving panic in its wake. Locking eyes with Desna, the young woman is only able to take two steps backward before falling into the snow once again.

"Chief Desna!" she exclaims. "I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Raising a confused brow, he says, "Why would I physically harm you? The fault is mine." Pausing momentarily, he gets a step closer. "Please, allow me to compensate for my actions by helping you up."

Shielding herself with her forearms, she begs, "No! Don't touch me!"

Stepping back with his arms raised in surrender, he apologizes. "Okay. I am sorry for attempting to assist you. Goodbye."

That being said, Desna walks away from her and continues on down the sidewalk. Meanwhile, another girl approaches the woman he'd collided with. Having seen the whole thing play out, she shares her thoughts loudly. Because she's a bit too dull to realize that Desna has hearing, the nineteen-year-old catches her every word. Oddly enough, it causes a strange, aching sensation deep inside his chest.

"Was that Chief Desna? Oh my gosh, he's so creepy!"

* * *

><p>The Fire Nation Coast: The Village of Chan<p>

Chan must be the tiniest village on the Fire Nation Coast. There are no paved roads, no satomobiles, and no radios. There isn't anything at all to set it apart as modern. To a person from a much more advanced Fire Nation town or Republic City, the village of Chan would look like a desolate little place. To Biyu, however, it is perfect. The sight is doubtlessly a surprising one, but it is perfect nonetheless. All of her life Biyu had grown up thinking that her island home was the primitive of the primitive, but even Binjzni had about three radios.

Smiling at the thought that Binjzni is further ahead than she'd assumed, Biyu carries baby Maylin in the woven carrier upon her back while walking down the dirt path. Hanging down from her waist are three massive water pouches on either side, and in each arm are two clay water vessels. After a long week of conservation and bending clean water from the air to add to her reserves, her resources have finally dried up liquid-wise. Though she has been doing her best to avoid civilization and to keep sailing, it seems that the need to stop for supplies has finally come. Of course, Biyu still has to give herself a pat on the back, for she has made it all the way to the spot where she's supposed to turn off. As soon as the young Islander has her water and a few more scraps of food, she can start off across the ocean past the strings of islands. Biyu has come so far that she can hardly believe it.

Her pale, brown, braids tied tightly on either side of her head and her maroon, knee-length, animal skin dress hanging loosely on her naturally curvy frame, Biyu ignores glances from the scant few passersby and continues marching along. Just up ahead beside the dirt road, in front of a small wooden house, is a water pump. The glint of the metal in the mid-afternoon sun causes a feeling of relief to pour through her veins. The exact thing that she's looking for is already so much closer than she thought. Then, before Biyu even has a chance to celebrate, Maylin starts to fuss from her mother's back. Talking baby talk in a lulling, soothing, voice, Biyu speaks to her child.

"Oh, are you hungry, precious flower? It's okay. Soon we're going to have water and then mommy can feed you. Does lunch sound good, Maylin? I bet it does."

The very sound of Biyu's voice instantly causes the babe to calm. Wanting to keep her hushed while trudging through such an unfamiliar place, she decides to hum a tune. It is the same tune she hummed everyday when visiting her in Chief Tai's elaborate home. After humming the first few notes, Biyu gently starts to add in the lyrics.

_"We will go to a place just you and me, happy as two butterflies we shall be. When we get there we will sing, the music of freedom a happy thing. When that happy tune runs out, we will give our new life a joyful shout. Just you and me, living happily, for eternity."_

Once the song is done, a song sang in a language native only to the Black Glass Islands, Maylin starts to make gleeful cooing sounds. Smiling at the baby's adorable noises, Biyu continues speaking in a hushed tone as she makes her way over to the pump. Having walked quite a ways to get here, the girl is beginning to feel tired already. Thinking about how much further she has to go before sleeping tonight makes her exhaustion increase even more so. Paying no attention to her aching body, Biyu sets down each of the four clay vessels as she reaches out to turn on the water. Before the teen has a chance to take up a bending stance and stream the liquid into the containers, however, a livid voice shouts at her.

"Hey! What in Agni's name do you think you're doing?!"

Nearly leaping out of her skin, Biyu spins in the direction of the voice. Hobbled in the doorway of the small wooden house, with a walking stick in one hand and clutching onto the doorframe with the other, is a gaunt elderly woman. With gray wisps of hair flying every which way, along with a harsh face lined by wrinkles, this old lady doesn't appear kind in even the slightest increment. Nervous but not necessarily frightened, Biyu replies to the irate woman.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm on a long journey, and I just ran out of water. There's a long ways left for me to travel, and I was hoping that you might do me and my daughter a kindness by letting us use your pump." After a slight pause she adds, "Please?"

Narrowing her eyes the old lady observes her more closely, as if just noticing the five-month-old infant being carried on her back. Upon spotting Maylin, her eyes widen in horror.

Swinging her stick, she screams, "Get away from my house right now, you filth! I won't have some dirty, fornicating, Islander contaminating my water! You go away right now!"

Releasing a mournful, almost pained, sigh Biyu picks up her clay water vessels and moves toward the street. A week's worth of traveling and hundreds of miles away from home, and still people make assumptions based solely on the sight of a baby. If this woman knew the story behind her daughter's existence it would wipe that judgmental scowl right off her face. It would wipe the scowls from all of their faces. Feeling very disheartened, Biyu is ready to go try her luck at another pump. Luckily, that is when the young mother's fate changes.

"Huifeng, you crotchety old wolfbat, you should be ashamed of yourself! That poor girl looks exhausted!" There is a moment of silence before shrill male voice shouts, "Miss, would you like to use my pump instead?"

Turning around slowly, Biyu sees a tall, lanky, old man standing in front of another house. Beside him is a boy who looks no older than twelve. The pair simply stares at her, appearing both curious and sympathetic. The old woman seems to have retreated inside her house, leaving the group of them alone. Taking one last look around to make sure that it's only them, Biyu moves several steps closer while giving a nod.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, then yes. I would love to use your pump."

The old man and the boy exchange glances before looking at her with matching smiles. Almost appearing joyful, the twelve-year-old rushes toward her. With glittering gold eyes and thick black hair pulled into a neat topknot, he takes all four clay vessels from her against her will. Once he has them he hands two to the elderly man before grabbing Biyu by the arm.

"Don't worry. My grandpa and I can carry your water vessels for you. You should give your muscles break and maybe feed your baby. You both look like you could use a rest."

"Thank you," says Biyu, "but I was going to feed her as soon as we get back to the boat. It shouldn't take longer than forty-five minutes, mister…"

Realizing that he hasn't yet introduced himself, he grins at her. "My name's Ping. That's my grandfather, Li. And you are…"

"Biyu," replies the girl. "This is my daughter, Maylin. We're just passing through."

Taking a few steps backward so that he's in step with the two, Li makes his own inquiry. "Just passing through, huh? I suppose I could've guessed that. It looks like you've wandered a long way from the coastal islands."

Biyu can't help but give a friendly chuckle at the observation. "You can say that again. I'm so far away from home already, and my trip isn't even half over."

Eyes widening in surprise, Ping delves deeper into the freshly gleamed information. This comes from astonishment and childlike curiosity more than anything. "You're not even halfway to your destination yet? Where exactly are you going?!"

Deciding that it might be best to be vague, Biyu says, "I'm traveling to a city in the Earth Kingdom. There's a relative there that I've been meaning to visit."

"The Earth Kingdom?!" Old man Li exclaims. "If you want to go there, you should have turned off a whole lot sooner. Now the only way to get there is to pass through Northern Water Tribe waters. It's the start of their warm season right now, so there're bound to be storms!"

Though she knows that the elder's words are true, Biyu gives a nonchalant shrug. "I understand that, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I already have my path of travel planned out."

Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Li scoffs. "In Agni's name, I certainly hope so."

Finally, a moment or so later, they near the pump. As Ping and Li lower the earthen containers to the ground Biyu walks over and turns it on. Once the water starts pouring out, rather than moving a vessel beneath it, Biyu splits it into several perfect streams. Holding her stance as best as possible with Maylin's added weight the girl slowly leads each one to the mouths of individual casks, filling them all to the brim. The whole time the grandfather and grandson look on in awe. At last, a couple of minutes later, the grandfather chuckles.

"Oh, I see. You're a waterbender. It's no wonder you're risking a trip through the Northern Seas. Without any other waterbenders on your island you'll probably feel right at home in that stretch of the ocean."

Taken aback by the jest, Biyu gapes at him in surprise. "Wait. How did you know that there aren't any other waterbenders where I come from?"

Giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder like a grandpa would his granddaughter, his response is simple. "That's nothing more than common knowledge, my dear. It's mostly earthbenders and firebenders that live on the islands near the coast." Pausing slightly he adds, "Really, I can't blame you for leaving. You might even consider traveling to the Northern Water Tribe instead. A waterbender should get the chance to be around other waterbenders."

After a long moment of silence, and bending water into the pouches attached to her waist, she replies easily. "Oh, I could never live in the Northern Water Tribe. It's far too cold there! Once I'm in the Northern Seas all I'm doing is passing through."

* * *

><p>The Northern Water Tribe<p>

Two Weeks Later

Desna and Eska sit at the head of a long icy table in a spacious, and normally brightly lit, meeting room. Of course having been trapped in here for several hours, the room is growing dim due to the ever-darkening evening sky. Because of this small dilemma, torches have been lit along the walls along with roaring orange flames in a fireplace at the area's furthest end. Growing weary of being here and knowing that he and his sister have already lost, Chief Desna studies the pools of light left on the walls by the torches' dancing fire. The whole time he listens to the tribe's head adviser with half an ear, understanding everything he's saying only because the man has spouted it all off so many times during the past couple weeks.

Pacing back and forth across the frosty floor while stroking his graying beard with strong disapproval the most irritating man in the North spats out, "No! Absolutely not! Forming any sort of union with an Island Nation would be the most grievous insult a Chief could make to the Water Tribe. Those…_Islanders_…are nothing more than barefoot savages who carry their babies on their backs like animals and live in twig huts. We are absolutely **_not_** forming an alliance with Islanders. I strictly forbid it!"

Normally Desna would be able to peek at Eska out of the corner of his eye and feel the anger radiating off of her. However, this time he doesn't sense it in the least. His own lividness is far too great. Clenching his fist underneath the table out of sight, he can't help but feel upset by how harshly these men judge the Islanders. To Desna the people of the Island countries are some of the most unique and intelligent individuals in existence. They adapt, they fight, they survive, they study their enemies, they learn. Any nation who is allied with Islanders would automatically be put one step ahead. Yet, somehow, these judgmental old codgers are too thick-headed to see it. His face expressionless, Desna listens as another adviser speaks out.

"Agreed," replies the second man. "Much agreed. It doesn't matter if it's the Blue Stone Islands, the Black Glass Islands, or Lemur's Tail Island near the Earth Kingdom States. Islanders are too savage to be trusted. If we went there or if one of them ended up here it would be disastrous!"

"How would we know that?" asks Eska flatly after a very long time. "Nobody from our Tribe has made contact with these islands in many decades."

It is only when his sister peaks out that Desna shifts his eyes from the dancing pools of light back to the men seated at the table. Mostly he does this due to the nature of the question. He and Eska have asked each of the advisers this many times prior, yet they always manage to come up with some form of intelligent remark. Right now Desna can't help but be interested in what response they'll give this time.

After a long moment of awkward silence, it is the head adviser who responds to the girl's very valid point. "Yes, Chief Eska," says the man simply. "That is true, but Islanders have been known in the past for their primitive, undignified, way of life. This is the exact reason why we haven't been in contact with them."

"Exactly," supports another. "I heard that they are so far behind the rest of the world that most of them speak in their native languages right along with the common language. It is a known fact that the civilized nations retired their native tongues many centuries ago."

Desna frowns slightly at that last comment. In all honesty, that is actually another thing that he admires about the Island Nations rather than looks down on. Over the years, even with all of the change in the world, they still managed to keep their cultural ties. The Water Tribe, their original language was forgotten centuries before Desna took his first breath. Yet, the Islands manage to keep their languages alive and real while still mastering the common language. If anything, this should be viewed as impressive. Not to mention, weaving carrying devices so they can carry their infants on their backs and leave their arms free. Animal-like and savage? Absolutely not! The idea is actually a very ingenious one. These thoughts in mind, Desna decides to share his opinion.

Standing tall and facing the others in the room with dignity, he says, "But my sister's point still stands. How are we to know what the Islanders are truly like if we have never met one? They might not be savages at all. Perhaps their ability to learn both the common language and their own languages only shows their capacity for learning. As for the way they carry their infants upon their backs, this shows intelligence as well. Would this not allow them to do their works and care for their offspring simultaneously?"

The group of ancient consultants exchange glances. Desna and Eska glance at each other as well, releasing small smiles at the idea that they might be considering their words. A moment or so later, following curious mumbling, the head of all their mentors speaks once more.

"Chief Desna, you make us curious. After everything you have learned about the Islands and all that has been said, why are you so determined to go against our word? It is well known that Islanders shouldn't be associated with."

Hearing that last sentence causes Desna to smirk internally. Finally having something to use, he replies, "It is also acknowledged that the rulers of a nation aren't supposed to be young due to the risk of inefficient leadership. It is recognized that the Southern Tribe is inferior to the North. It is common knowledge that the avatar is supposed to be perfect simply because they are able to master the four elements. Many things could be considered 'well known'."

The expressions on each and every one of their faces drop from smug to pained realization. Looking as though he'd just been slapped, another adviser responds to the male Chief's snide remark.

"Admittedly, what you say does hold truth," he confesses after a long moment of hesitation. "It has become apparent that both you and Chief Eska wish to take action with forging one of these alliances."

"Yes," states Eska pointedly. "We _do_."

"Then what course of action do you wish to take?" asks one of them.

Stepping back slightly Desna gestures to twin. Standing up, the young woman with painted eyes gives them their idea for the first step of their alliance.

"Desna and I wish to write a letter to the Chief of the Blue Stone Islands. Being our closest neighbors and attaining many skills that would be helpful if our Tribe ever had to do battle, they would be perfect to have as partners."

"Our initial hopes are that the Water Tribe and the Blue Stone Islands could grow familiar with one another through multiple letters," adds Desna. "This way they might accept the idea more freely."

"The sooner we can start this process the better," says Eska as she takes back over speaking. "Through partnerships such as these we were hoping to strengthen the Water Tribe as a whole."

From here the twins fall silent, the two watching as their mentors lean in and whisper to one another. As they do this, Desna can't help but grow nervous. Hopefully they agree to their terms. Otherwise such a convenient friendship with the Blue Stone Islands might never be possible. Not with them, or any of the other Island Nations. Finally, several minutes later, the head adviser speaks. When he does an immense amount of relief pours over Desna, mingled with uncertainty.

"Very well," he says in defeat. "We can give these letters a try." Pausing, the bearded elder adds, "Though the letter might have to wait several months until the cold season. The ocean is much too turbulent right now to risk sending a messenger. Anybody who sails in this part of the ocean in the warm season is as good as dead."

* * *

><p>The Northern Seas: Three Days Later<p>

Biyu sits leaned against the side of her boat, the cold enveloping her as Maylin suckles her dinner greedily. Any minutes now the baby should be finished with her meal, allowing the young mother a chance to pull up the neck of her thick fur-lined shirt and warm up. Of course even with the cold, and the exhaustion from sailing for so long, Biyu can't help but be elated. By this time tomorrow they should be out of Northern Water Tribe territory and crossing over into the territory of the Earth States. Then, by this time five days from now, they should be on the shores of Republic City.

Grinning joyfully, Biyu gazes down at her heavily feasting child. "A whole month of sailing has almost paid off, my precious flower. Only five days are left for us on the sea and then we can find grandma. Isn't that great?!"

Suddenly Maylin vocalizes with sweet, squealing, baby noises as if stating her agreement. Chuckling, Biyu rubs circles into her tiny back. Oh, how she loves her daughter! Hopefully Biyu's grandmother loves her just as much and listens to the unbelievable story of how she came into existence. Not only that, but hopefully she believes her. Biyu's own parents didn't believe her; they called her account of what happened in the forest that night an appalling lie. What are the chances that she would believe Biyu any more than her mother and father? The only person who ever thought her story was true was Jia, but she's gone now. Jia is hundreds of miles away on Binjzni, leaving Biyu to do this completely alone.

Her happiness beginning to subside, the seventeen-year-old feels just as alone as she did on the night she gave birth to Maylin. She was all alone in a dark cave on the south beach at sixteen years old and wasn't allowed to return to the hut until it was over. How disappointed her mom and dad were when she actually returned and didn't parish in child birth…

_"You could have been wed to a wealthy botanist on Norztok,"_ her father said. _"Instead you go, commit a heinous sin, and bring that little mistake back here to us! That baby is a thorn in our flesh, Biyu! You should have done away with her!" _

Doing her best not to tear up at the memory, Biyu strokes her baby girl's head and says aloud what she'd said to her father. "Chief Tai did do me wrong, but even so Maylin is not a thorn. She is a precious flower."

Several more minutes pass, Biyu sitting dressed in her thick clothes while listening to the whistling wind and Maylin's suckling noises. A few more minutes pass and the infant releases her. Pulling her shirt back up, Biyu burps the baby. The whole time her thoughts are on Republic City and what her grandma will think. She is a waterbender just like her and is actually where Biyu inherits the trait from. They've formed a tight bond over that, so normally they can talk about anything. But this, being seventeen year old with a child, might be too much. Sighing, Biyu has never felt so helpless in her entire life. There is literally no place for the Islander to go; nowhere were she won't be judged; nobody who won't gape at her like she's a criminal.

"I hope Republic City works out for us, flower," whispers Biyu. "If not, I don't know where we'll go."

That being said the young woman and the infant drift off to sleep, the gentle rocking of the boat lulling them. As Biyu is sleeping drowsily, clutching Maylin close to her to help keep her warm, she doesn't notice the threatening gray clouds that move in overhead. By the time she does notice, the rain is already beating down on the miniscule vessel lividly, threatening to make it capsize. It's as if the storm came out of nowhere like a phantom, not at all visible one moment and impossible to escape from the next. As the precipitation pours down in buckets the waves come crashing in around them as well, causing the boat to be flung about like a feather in the wind. Echoing through all of this madness, the most painful noise Biyu has ever heard, are Maylin's terrified wails.

With panic and horror running through her veins, Biyu already knows that there is no escaping this. As the seconds pass all she can do is watch as the rain beats down harder, the icy sea's waves growing inevitably taller. Yet, even with how impossible the situation looks, Biyu still knows what she has to do. Taking her frantically screaming child, she runs over to the small sheltered part of the boat and squats down, her body sheltering Maylin against the volatile storm. Meanwhile, digging through a pile of their supplies, the mother finds a small baby carrier that she traded several articles of their maroon animal skin clothing for on an island just a couple of days ago. Unlike the previous carrier, it is lined with thick fur on the inside and is coated with waterproof material on the outside. According to the woman that sold it to her, it should protect the babe against even the harshest of weather.

Feeling desperate as the icy wind grows harsher Biyu tucks her baby daughter inside of it. The whole time she curls up with her back facing the weather and her front facing the side of the insignificant boat, praying to the spirits that Maylin stays alive even if she herself does not. Eventually the girl gets the idea to attempt warding some of the precipitation away with her waterbending, but it is already no use. The last thing Biyu sees is a twenty-foot-tall wave and an icy shoreline against the blackened stormy sky. Of course this hardly fazes her as she passes out, Maylin's wet face and loud cries being the only thing Biyu actually remembers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for now, folks. Hopefully my next update comes before the end of January. Until next time. Forever and always,**_

_**Bloodbender33 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay, I never expected to update so soon, but I'm getting ready to pull my hair out by the roots right now. I'm frustrated, I want to punch out my computer screen right now, and the whole time I'm butt-kicking myself for deciding to take a word processing class. I'm going into Human Services! Why did I decide to take a Microsoft word class anyway? All I'll ever have to do is type up case notes! I should be working on my case studies, my presentation, and be working on my portfolio right now! Gah, I can't wait until this stupid class is over!**_

_**Anyway, now that I've blown off some steam, welcome to chapter three of Black Glass and Crystal Ice! :)**_  
><em><strong>If chapters one and two were a little rushed, I'm sorry about that. My soul goal with those chapters was to get Biyu from the Black Glass Islands to the Northern Water Tribe. Now that she's there and that you know a bit about her background, it's time for things to slow down a bit. Not only that, but now that we're in the Northern Water Tribe, I would like to introduce a couple of new and important characters that will probably play a big part in Biyu's life in the future. Well, enough explaining. Enjoy the chapter! :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the Legend of Korra.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

The Northern Water Tribe: Outside the City

The sea breeze feels much cooler than usual near the open yet deserted spot on the seaside, confirming that last night's storm must have been a brutal one. Of course, at a first glance, one wouldn't even know that there had been a storm. The early morning sun climbs up over the eastern horizon, reflecting off of the icy waters and the snowcapped cliffs gloriously like millions of diamonds suspended in the air. From this woman's spot at the peak of a towering snow hill the sight couldn't look more incredible. At sixty-two years old, even after taking morning walks outside the city for fifty years, the renowned palace healer never stops thinking that the snow looks the most beautiful at dawn. Lucky for the master healer, she doesn't have to enjoy the view alone on this fine day. Then again, she uses the term "lucky" quite loosely.

"Did you seriously have to drag me up here, Aunt Luli? It's so early! I could be sleeping!"

Giving a hearty chuckle, the older woman with the graying hair tied into a tight bun turns around. Ascending the hill is none other than her grouchy, thirty-five-year-old nephew. He is handsome, intelligent, and one of the strongest men in the North, yet he still reacts to waking up early in the same manner as a sixteen-year-old. This will probably still hold true ten years from now when the man's in his mid forties. Hearing his Aunt's amused laughter, he gives a bitter scowl. Meanwhile, Luli responds to his complaints easily.

"Honestly, Kang. We're only going to be out for another half hour and then we can head back inside the city. Do you think you can hold out until then?"

Wobbling on his legs drowsily, he retorts, "Not without a nap." Pausing, Kang adds, "Really, I have no idea how you convince Lei to hike out here every morning. When I was sixteen sleeping in was my life!"

Smirking playfully, Luli points out, "Why are you saying 'was'? It still is. Besides, my granddaughter may be a teenager, but she's not a typical teenager."

Giving his own smirk, Kang replies, "If that's not the truth, then I don't know what truth is."

From here the two fall silent as Kang continues his ascent to the top of the hill. Luli turns back around and faces the sea, breathing in the sweet salty breeze like life support. It really is a beautiful morning. It's one of the most beautiful she's seen in a long time. If only Lei could have been here. The bubbly adolescent would've loved it. When Luli get home later and tells her, Lei will probably be sulking for a week straight. Smiling amusedly at the thought, Luli watches out of the corner of her eye as Kang finally steps to the hill's crest. The woman is partially expecting a type of snappish remark form her nephew at the length of the climb, causing her grin to broaden. When several moments pass and nothing happen, however, her smile contorts into a small frown.

Growing curious, Luli peeks over at him. When she does, she is surprised to see him several yards away gaping down the hill's opposite side. Kang doesn't appear fatigued and irritated like he had a few minutes previous. Instead the man's expression seems to be a mixture of puzzlement and concern as if observing something unusual. Wanting in on what's causing him to act this way, Luli approaches her nephew.

"Kang," she asks, "what are you looking at? Is something wrong?"

Sounding very uncertain the younger man replies with a hitch to his voice. "Yeah. Is…is that…a _girl_?!"

Normally Luli would make some sort of jab about how he wouldn't be so curious if only he'd marry. Of course, sensing how deeply worried he truly is, she doesn't do this. Rather, the Water Tribe healer joins him and gazes down the hillside. The first thing she notices are a great many chunks of wood, completely destroyed and split apart by the elements. Scattered among them are what appear to be blankets, articles of clothing, and now inedible pieces of food. At the center of all this, capturing every ounce of Luli's attention, is a limp figure clad in a combination of brown and maroon attire. Collapsed onto her side with legs and arms curled up tightly and a mess of pale brown hair cascaded down her back, it is obvious that the figure is a young woman. Taking in a sharp gasp, Luli is stunned by the sight.

"Sweet Twi and La!" is all she shouts as she jumps into a sprint.

Kang, equally panicked by the sudden turn of events, follows his Aunt as she takes off running. The healer in her taking over, Luli swiftly weaves around the debris and sets her sights on the girl. The graying lady nearing her, she squats down in order to grab hold of the poor woman washed ashore. Once Luli shifts her to better study her features, however, it is discovered that this not a woman. She is a girl just like Kang had said, most likely the same age as her granddaughter. If it wasn't for the slightly lighter hair and the much broader figure, she would practically swear that this is Lei she's holding. Shoving a matted brown tress out of the girl's face, Luli touches her skin, taken aback by how cold it is. Another thing that frightens the woman would be the feel of how sopping wet she is, along with large blue and purple bruises covering the back of her neck and the sides of her face in large blotches.

Suddenly, the teen girl releases a moan followed by a soft whimper, sensing that she's being touched. Once the whimper is out the girl twists violently against her will, releasing horrifying fits of heaving coughs. Luli grabs onto her tighter, rubbing her back gently until the coughing subsides. Only when she's done does the thrashing end, her limbs again going limp. Kneeling down on the girls' other side, staring at her in terror, is Kang. It takes several long moments, but eventually he switches his gaze from the girl to his Aunt.

"Aunt Luli," says the man, "she's hurt and possibly dying. We can't just leave her here!"

"No," replies Luli as she looks down at the stranger. "We can't, and we won't. If this girl has any chance of survival she'll need the best medical attention available, and that's exactly what we're getting her."

Thoroughly surprised by the healer's words, he gawks at her. "You're not actually going to try that, are you?! Chief Eska and Chief Desna aren't exactly down in the history books as philanthropists. There's no way they're going to let her stay at the Palace infirmary!"

"They will if I request it. I'm their most trusted healer," she replies simply. A moment later Luli adds, "Besides, you've never even met the Chiefs. They're not nearly as ice cold as the rumors suggest."

Sighing, he says, "Okay. If you honestly think they'll agree to it, then the Palace infirmary it is."

The conversation being settled, the two ready themselves to carry the girl inside the city in order to get her some help. Then, right when they think that they've seen everything they're going to see that day, fidgeting comes from underneath the young woman's soaked clothes. As the fidgeting grows more intense, muffled cries are heard. Appearing extremely shocked, Kang looks as though he's unsure of the sound's source. Luli, on the other hand, recognizes it instantly. It is the cries of a small terrified infant.

* * *

><p>Later: The Northern Water Tribe Palace<p>

It's early for Desna. In fact, it is very early. Normally at this time when the sun is barely raised he has hardly crawled out of bed, loathing the idea of the many trials he'll have to face throughout the day. This morning, however, is a different morning. Not in a simple way such as having to get up early for an important breakfast with officials and advisers. Different in a very vast way, such as having his twin sister barge into his room an hour before they're supposed to wake up, yank the covers off of him, and demand that he awaken. More different than this is that when he asked her why, Eska's eyes shined with an immense mixture of concern and puzzlement. This alone is what coaxed Desna to crawl out of bed despite the early hour.

"Eska, what has happened?" he'd asked while rushing over to his blue painted wardrobe. "The situation is not one that is too dire, is it?"

"It is difficult to explain," she'd replied vaguely. Walking toward the door the girl finished, "Dress and then join me in the Palace infirmary. There things will be made clearer to both of us by Luli."

That being said, Eska exited her brother's room and reported to the infirmary herself. This happened no more than then ten minutes ago, Desna currently scurrying down flights of icy stairs in the appointed direction. The whole time he can't help but be frightened. Why would he and Eska be needed in the medical room by the head of their healers? Was somebody badly injured in the storm last night, or is someone ill? Hopefully it isn't their mother. She has been known for leaving to visit friends even if the weather is bad. Perhaps her flamboyant social life has finally gotten the best of her.

This concern locked inside his mind, Desna descends the last of the stairs. Making his way down a narrow hallway, the young Chief eventually comes to a set of plain double doors. Without a moment of hesitation he pushes his way through them and enters a cozy yet sterile medium-sized room. Lining the white walls are shelves containing herbs, medicine, and various medical instruments. In the area's center are small table, several comfortable-looking chairs, and three beds with flawless white linen. Surrounding one of the beds are two people who he recognizes instantly as Eska and their most trusted healer.

However, upon looking at the woman with the graying black hair and slender frame, the nineteen-year-old notices someone that he hadn't before. Cradled in Luli's arms and sleeping away while suckling milk from a glass bottle is a baby. Looking a bit larger than newborn infants he's seen, Desna would place the child at around five or six months old. For a moment he wonders if the baby could be orphaned or malnourished, but the moment he notices full, rosy, cheeks and a pudgy little body it is obvious that this isn't the case. Wrapped in a dark blue blanket with tanned skin and a head of soft raven hair, the infant actually appears very healthy.

His presence not yet noticed, Desna saunters closer with the intentions of inquiring about why he and Eska were called here. Once he shifts positions enough to see into the single white linen bed their surrounding, however, Desna suddenly starts to understand. True he definitely doesn't know the whole story, but all it takes is one solitary glance at the bed to learn some of it. Curled up under the covers with beads of sweat forming on her brow, yet with lips blue from an invisible chill is a young girl who looks to be in her middle teen years. Of course, it isn't her age that catches Desna's attention. The first thing he notices is how irreversibly ill she looks. Her skin, to Desna, appears as though it should be tanned by many hours spent in the sun. Instead it is a sickly shade of off-color white. The only areas where it isn't like this are the spots covered with gaping blackish-blue and plum-colored bruises.

Suddenly the girl begins tossing in her sleep, releasing loud strands of harsh pain-filled coughs. This causes both Eska and Desna to step back in surprise, watching as the ailing teen nearly coughs her lungs up. There is even a moment when her eyes pop open, though they are excessively vacant. Aside from this, he notices that they are a startlingly vibrant shade of orange mixed with gold, reminding him of burning embers. Once her eyes close and she lays back down Desna's mind returns to its former state of shocked curiosity.

Before the youthful man even has a chance to ask anything, Luli looks up at the twin leaders. Deep blue eyes gleaming with concern, she starts explaining immediately without any type of greeting.

"Kang and I found her and the baby girl this morning. They were washed up out of the ocean. Our guess is that she was sailing through the Northern Seas when the storm hit last night and ended up on Water Tribe shores that way." Pausing momentarily, Luli repositions the infant in her arms before continuing. "How exactly she is related to the baby I don't know, but she certainly loves her. Whoever this girl is, she was willing to almost give up her life to keep the child safe. Though I haven't met her yet, she has earned my highest respect already."

The three stand in silence for a moment, observing the stranger as she sleeps fitfully. Her long brown hair hangs in a heap over her shoulders, transforming form silky smooth to heavy with snarls as she tosses under the covers. The first to look away from the girl is Eska, who gazes at Luli curiously.

"She must be gravely ill if you have decided to bring her here. Have you found any indication of her identity or nationality?"

The healer shakes her head woefully. "No, Chief Eska. Nothing is known for sure, but based on the way she was dressed when we found her, she and the baby might be from a small village in the Fire Nation. Even so, this isn't at all certain."

Furrowing her brow inquisitively, the female Chief makes a statement. "The Fire Nation? That is very unusual. Most of their citizens know better than to risk travel in our waters during the warm season."

Pursing his lips together quizzically, Desna glimpses the girl again before looking to Eska and Luli. The whole time he runs the information through his mind, struggling to process it properly. A teenager and an infant, supposedly from the Fire Nation, wash up on their shores after a storm in the same manner as two pieces of debris. The teen is not only deathly sick, but is a stranger with an odd eye color not known to any of the four nations. It almost sounds like something out of a novel. A question beginning to form in his mind, Desna speaks hesitantly.

"I don't mean to try and override your estimation of her geographic point of origin, but what about the color of her eyes? The Fire Nation isn't known for such a strange color. No nation is."

"I had actually considered that myself," Luli replies a moment later. "Not to mention that her skin is tanned and her hair light brown. Really, the baby doesn't look any more Fire Nation than the girl considering how their eyes and skin match up so well."

"Perhaps it is merely coincidental," Eska suggests. "Somewhere in the Fire Nation a person is statistically bound to appear physically different than is common to their region."

Desna considers his sister's words, slowly realizing how much he agrees with them. "This does seem true. Perhaps she is from the Fire Nation. Though many of her features are different, she would have to sail from that part of the world in order to be caught in the storm."

"Precisely," says Eska simply. "Besides, it is not as if we will be left without answers. Once she wakes up there is always the option of asking her."

Opening her mouth to speak, Luli appears ready to say something. Before she can, however, the girl unconsciously flips over onto her back and releases another bout of horrendous coughs. They sound wet and heaving, as if she's struggling to breath. Luli's aging face filling with panic she absent-mindedly shoves the baby in Desna's arms while rushing to the girl's side. Unexpectedly, Eska jumps to assist her. Sitting the stranger up with her back braced against them, the North's best healer rubs gentle circles into the area where her lungs are supposed to be. Motioning to the young Chief beside her, Eska does the same in attempt to help ease the girl's pain. Finally, once the coughs subside, Luli takes one of her hands and bends water mixed with blood out from her shuddering body.

Once the substance has been removed, Luli and his sister lay the girl back down. Looking much more at ease, she sleeps without tossing for the time being. Meanwhile, Desna makes some form of attempt to cradle the child the way he'd seen Luli do it. The man is fairly certain that he's doing a poor job due to lack of handling infants, but considering how it continues to sleep peacefully he must be reasonably proficient. Observing the slumbering baby with long dark lashes brushing against her cheek and tiny fists clenched against her chest, Desna shifts the small human life form in order to better handle her weight. It is amazing how a creature so little can feel so heavy after only a few short minutes. Peeking back over at the women, he sees as they hover near the child's supposed guardian. Luli kneels down beside her, the bright glow of healing water currently engulfing the region of her upper torso.

Holding the infant securely in his arms Desna moves closer to the graying woman. Going off of Eska's previous words, he says, "Luli, I do not doubt the proficiency of your abilities, but is there any indication of what will become of this girl? Will she awaken as Eska claims or will she…perish?"

A long, nearly endless, moment of silence passes as she examines the unconscious foreigner closely. The whole time all Eska and Desna are able to do is stare worriedly. Although they've never met this girl, they're deeply concerned for her already. At last, Luli shakes her head as she bends the water back into a nearby container. Shoving a wispy strand behind her ear, she stands and turns to face the siblings.

"To be quite honest, Chief Desna, I don't know what's going to happen. Her illness is one of the most severe cases I've seen in my years as a healer. Based on my knowledge, I would say that her chances of survival are fifty percent. If she doesn't wake up in the next three weeks there's no doubt in my mind that she'll die."

A deep feeling of fear coursing through his veins, Desna gazes over at his sister. Exchanging frightened glances, the two peer down at the sleeping baby girl. Eyes locked on the babe, they stare for a long time with the same thought in mind. Once Eska makes her own inquiry, it is obvious to Desna that they're thinking the same thing exactly.

"What if this stranger does awaken? Would her chances of survival be increased?"

As if still processing the information herself, Luli gives a thoughtful nod. "I believe so, Chief Eska. If she wakes up I would expect a full recovery, and a quick one at that. It all depends on what her body decides to do; shut down and quit, or come back on and keep functioning."

Repositioning the baby once more, Desna glances from her to her caregiver as he speaks. "If the girl is so badly injured then why not the infant? I don't understand."

Walking over to Desna, she gently takes the baby from his arms. Holding it lovingly, Luli gazes down at it as she replies. "The baby girl is exactly the reason why this young foreigner is in such bad condition. She put all of her effort into protecting the baby and keeping her safe. You have no idea how much I respect her for such a deed."

Looking at his sister, he notices as a certain type of curiosity gleams brightly in her painted eyes. Not ready to hesitate in her question, she asks it outright.

"If she wanted so badly to protect the child, then would she not be her mother? I do not see how any other connection is possible."

Her tone sounding flawlessly even, Luli's answer is blunt. "That is not for us to judge. We might never know her relationship to the baby, so we shouldn't try to guess."

Once that is said, Eska goes silent as does Desna. The whole time they don't realize that Luli intentionally hid a single crucial fact. Earlier when she's put the stranger into clean clothes, it was discovered that she was lactating.

* * *

><p>One Week and Five Days Later<p>

For Luli every hour passes by with a never ending slowness as she keeps herself practically tied to the infirmary. Though she doesn't like it, the hours begin turning to days and days to over a week-and-a-half. Soon enough the hours will add up to two more days, making the time spent here a full two weeks. While the exotic-looking foreigner's bruises have begun healing and her awful cough subsiding, she still hasn't woken up. Instead the girl remains asleep, as if afraid of what she'll wake up to. Sighing deeply, Luli looks away from the shelf she was stacking healing herbs on and looks over at her. Just like always she lies on the bed with her eyes closed, turning over occasionally. Next to her in a crib is the baby, who is currently napping.

"Twi and La, take mercy on her," prays Luli in a whisper. "Let her wake up so that she can be with her little girl."

Then, right when her prayer ends, the older woman hears as the double doors swing open. Smiling, she thinks she knows exactly who it is. Upon turning around, however, Luli discovers someone entirely different. Standing in the doorway with an unmistakable twiggy figure and long raven curls, dressed in her less casual dark blue clothing, is her granddaughter. Seeing the surprise written across her grandma's face, the perky sixteen-year-old's midnight blue eyes dance in amusement. Walking more deeply into the room, the young Water Tribe woman stops beside the table stacked with supplies. Picking up a small glass jar filled with pale brown liquid, she observes it as she smirks playfully to herself. Not much in the mood for her granddaughter's jesting the healer turns and continues stacking thing son shelves. Meanwhile, her eyes never leaving the jar, the girl speaks to her.

"Thanks, grandma. It's nice to see you too."

Too occupied to bother facing her Luli's inquiry is simple. "What do you want, Lei? I already told you that I've been very busy."

Hearing the stiff tone of the woman's voice, Lei's smile instantly vanishes as she places the jar back down on the table. "Too busy to sleep at home and to come on our morning walks apparently." Pausing for a moment, she adds slowly, "Then again, I guess there's really no blaming you. Even with the help you've been getting it's still not enough. You have a twenty-four hour job."

All it takes are those simple words of Lei's to force Luli to hesitate in her work. Even as an adolescent, she always manages to have this kind of effect on her. Then again, having not been home in a while, it wouldn't take much to make her feel remorseful either way. Pushing a loose gray strand behind her ear, Luli turns to face her as she better explains herself.

"I'm sorry, Lei, but with this girl on the brink of death and with a baby to care for, it truly has been an around-the-clock job. I haven't been meaning to neglect you."

Stepping away from the medicine-filled table, Lei tiptoes over to her grandmother and embraces her lovingly. "Grandma, don't worry about neglecting me. You should worry about neglecting yourself. When was the last time you stepped outside for some air or got a decent eight hours of sleep?"

Chuckling, the sixty-two-year-old pats Lei on the back as she responds to the anxiety-filled question. "Relax, Lei. Don't be such a worrywart. True, I'm tired, but I was just getting ready to take a nap. I assure you that I've been getting my rest."

Backing away slightly, Lei gapes in confusion. "A nap? How could you do that? Nobody is here to watch the girl or the baby."

Taking in a deep breath, Luli considers the inquiry as well as the answer. She really doesn't understand why this is, she doesn't understand the person's line of thought, and she simply doesn't know much about them in general. Yet, she can't help but feel that they do what they do out of pure willingness; even if it doesn't match up with their so-called "cold" personality.

"Actually, someone is going to come and watch them," Luli confesses at last. "This same person comes in every afternoon so I can get some rest."

This only causes the curly-haired teen to arch a probing brow. "Really? Who?"

Chuckling once more, the lady replies "Trust me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for now. I don't know when I'll be posting chapter four. It could be tomorrow, next week, or next month. With everything I've had to do lately, it could literally be at any time. Also, I'm sorry that Biyu didn't wake up in this chapter, but she will definitely wake up next time. This time I thought that I would just let her stay passed out and focus what's going on around her. Next time, however, we're going to get a lot from Biyu. Not just from her, but from Desna too. Well, until next time. **_

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**~Bloodbender3****3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, the next chapter of Black Glass and Crystal Ice is up! My night classes just ended yesterday, so I thought I would celebrate by spending all day working on this chapter. I've missed writing so much! Anyway, Biyu does wake up in this chapter, but it turned out differently than I thought it would. Originally I had her waking up right at the beginning with Desna in the infirmary, but for some reason I just couldn't make that work. Personally, I like the chapter a lot better this way. I feel like it will help build the plot of the story quite a lot. Anyway, that's enough for now. Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

The room Desna stands in, though it isn't considered small, still isn't big. Also, even if it isn't a bland or plain-looking enclosure, it isn't the most decorated of spaces either. The room is medium-sized, it's cozy, and it's located on the bottommost floor of the palace where nobody goes. Certainly a few of the Palace healers as well as the occasional servant will wander in this direction. This is without doubt. However, on a normal day, nobody ever visits the infirmary besides himself and Luli. Having grown used to being a Chief and having advisers ceaselessly flocking him, it actually took time for Desna to get used to the quiet. Of course, it didn't take him too long to adjust. No more than twenty minutes passed and already he'd caught himself enjoying the silence; just like he used to enjoy it several years ago before running the Tribe with his sister.

Inhaling deeply, breathing just for the sake of breathing, Desna stacks Luli's new remedies on her favorite set of shelves. When first arriving at the infirmary almost two weeks ago, the young ruler had never intended on growing so comfortable here. The day after revealing the foreign girl and the baby to them Desna had simply shown up out of curiosity. The girl had appeared severely ill and the infant in need of care, so he'd felt the need to check on Luli. When visiting her that afternoon it had been easily discovered how utterly exhausted she was. Luli had tried to deny it, but to most people's knowledge, not much can slip past Desna's perceptive nature. Now that he thinks about it, Desna doesn't know why he did what he did at the time. In reality, he may never know. Yet, for some reason, he'd openly volunteered to watch the foreigner and the infant while she took a much-needed nap.

It might have had something to do with the healer's tired eyes lined by dark circles. It might have been the temptation to stay in this quiet sanctuary and do insignificant tasks in order to escape the overbearing public along with conceited elderly advisers. Or, he could've offered to do such a thing for a different reason entirely. In Desna's mind, this one is probably the most likely yet most forbidden theory; the idea that he could be curious about the girl herself. This long-denied thought practically striking him senseless, Desna sets another few jars on the shelf before gaining the courage to turn around.

Halfway across the room lying in the middle bed as always is the brown-haired teen. Beside her bed sleeping soundly in a crib is the infant. The sight of the baby girl in deep slumber gives Desna immense relief, having just gotten her to fall asleep a half hour ago. While it humiliates him to admit it, and while Eska would tease him endlessly over this, the baby actually seems to like him. When Luli holds her it takes her forever to fall asleep. With Desna, on the other hand, she seems to drift off to sleep instantly. Quite honestly, this dumbfounds him beyond all means.

Walking over to the crib Desna peers into it momentarily before his gaze begins drifting. One moment he is looking down at a dark-haired bundle with plump rosy cheeks, and the next he is looking at a young woman with a small nose and tanned skin. That is the first thing Desna notices is her lightly-tanned skin. Not too long ago it was sickly pale with large blotches for bruises polka-dotting it. Now there are very few signs of her illness left, her thrashing and coughing having subsided as well. Along with the medication Luli's been giving her coupled with various healing sessions, she is healing at an incredible rate. There is no doubt in Desna's mind that soon this girl is going to wake up. It could take a day, a week, or an hour, but either way she _will_ awaken. He knows this now.

Just by looking from the baby to the girl and back again, Desna can sense that there's a story behind these two. For a girl from somewhere near the Fire Nation to get washed up on Northern Water Tribe shores their story must be one that is long, complicated, and painful. Even after she wakes up she might not tell it. In fact, she might never tell it. Yet, something inside Desna still wants to hear it. He wants to hear every solitary word.

* * *

><p>The bright late-afternoon sun sets the infirmary in a lovely glow as Luli sorts through several boxes of herbs and remedies. With the baby girl to take care of and her young mother still very weak in her healing state, the head healer was certain to get the best products available. True it's a relief that her body decided to keep on living rather than dying, but because of how much she had to fight to survive, it has left her incredibly weak. Even if her body has been left frail, however, there is no doubt now that this girl will make a full recovery. It's only a matter of how long. The youthful man standing beside her, though he hasn't said much today, is obviously thinking the same thing.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Luli sees as Desna sits in a small wooden chair. Normally he would be at her side helping, but with the baby acting as though she's starving half to death, the Chief's attention is currently occupied. Watching as the broad-shouldered young man with large hands feeds such a tiny creature a bottle fills Luli's heart with a rare brand of happiness. Even when babies do grow attached to a specific man, it isn't too often that the man will give in and care for it. At least not in the same way Desna does, anyway. Then again, Desna isn't most men. Of course, in Luli's opinion, this is exactly what makes his company enjoyable. It makes her wish that her sons or nephew could have a personality more like Desna's.

Suddenly, before Luli can say a word, the Chief looks over at her. Like usual, his ice blue eyes are filled with thought. "Luli," he says at last, "do you have any indication of when the girl is going to wake up?"

Shoving a remedy-filled box aside, the aging woman turns to him. Giving a small smile, she inquires, "Is this why you've seemed so unusually quiet today? You're worried about her?"

Looking surprised, he arches a brow. "Your statement lacks sense. I have always been considered quiet." Pausing momentarily he adds, "But yes. How long it will be until she awakens and regains her strength does concern me."

Standing, the graying lady walks over to him and places a calming hand on his shoulder. "You won't have to worry for too much longer. At the rate she's healing she should be awake in just a few days. Maybe sooner." Hesitating, she puts in, "but don't expect her to be too energetic. When that girl wakes up she's going to feel like half of the life has been drained out of her."

"I understand that," Desna replies slowly. "My question was simply one of curiosity."

"Don't worry about it, Desna. You don't' have to explain yourself to me. Besides, I know how you feel. I want answers just as badly."

Once that is said, the two go silent for a while. Eventually Luli returns to her previous job of sorting through boxes, leaving Desna to finish his task of feeding the infant. A little while later the baby finishes her lunch, the chief burping her and lulling her to sleep before placing her gently in the crib. To anyone else, watching one of the creepy, unsympathetic, twin rulers of the North take care of a baby would be quite strange. Luli, however, has grown increasingly used to it.

_"It's too bad that none of these young girls are interested in their Chief,"_ Luli muses to herself. _"As cold as he sometimes seems, he would still make a good father."_

The thought leaving as soon as it had entered, Luli keeps her mind focused on the task at hand. A few minutes pass and eventually Desna joins her in the chore. The whole time neither of them speaks, both of them comfortable in the companionable silence. Then, without warning, the silence is broken. From across the room it is clearly heard as the double doors swing open. Jumping slightly in surprise, the duo faces the entranceway. Standing tall and rigid, wearing a rather dour expression, is none other than Desna's fellow Chief. Unlike normal, he actually appears to be _surprised_ to see her.

"Eska," he says with a note of uncertainty. "I told you that I would join you within the next hour. Has something happened?"

Eska, her pale blue eyes shining with concern, replies hesitantly. "Yes. The head of our advisers has called a meeting. He and the other advisers wish to speak with us in the meeting room immediately."

It is here that Luli notices as his posture changes. Something about it speaks of knowingness and dread. Sighing deeply, he asks, "Are my thoughts correct when considering what this meeting is about?"

At the exact same moment, each of their gazes drifts over to the bed containing the slumbering foreigner.

"Our thoughts are both correct." Turning, Eska faces the exit as she gestures to her brother. "Come, Desna. We must make haste. The meeting will be long enough as it is."

Luli sees as Desna takes one more glance at the girl before following his sister out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Normally when trapped inside this room, Desna listens to their adviser's rants with half an ear. Their debates are often so over-exaggerated and so redundant that he feels as if listening to them is a waste of time. Being the codgers that they are, Desna is occasionally surprised that they're able to do as much as stand up and breathe, let alone give their pompous speeches. Back before Unalaq merged with Vaatu, even he had made a comment or two about their arrogance. Now that he thinks about it, his father never did seem to put much stock in his advisers…<p>

Of course, neither Desna's usual habits nor his opinion seems to matter much right now. Currently, all of his focus is on the head adviser as he speaks vigorously. For the first time in a long time his points don't seem repetitive and he doesn't speak with arrogance. Instead the bearded man sounds angry and entirely judgmental, almost like an upset parent. Pacing back and forth across the icy floor with arms folded behind his back, he speaks to them commandingly.

"As soon as she's awake and as soon as the warm season passes, we're putting her out of the Tribe. Forming an alliance with an Island Nation is already a stretch. Housing a foreigner in the Palace Infirmary for free, that is simply a stretch too far."

"Agreed," says another. "I say we send her away as soon as time permits and not a moment later. This is the Northern Water Tribe Palace, not a charity house."

Based on the dangerous way she arches her brow, it is obvious to Desna that Eska does not agree.

Standing up, Chief Eska speaks coldly. "You may agree among yourselves, but this does not mean that Desna and I must agree with you. We do not even know this foreigner's situation or her reason for being here. How badly would it reflect on the Water Tribe if we gave her a date for her departure the very moment she awakens?"

Normally a statement such as this one would force these ancient men to a halt. This time, however, it doesn't happen. Rather the head of their advisers asks a bold question.

"And how bad would it look to our loyal citizens if they caught a foreigner in the best infirmary in the North when many of them have suffered injuries of their own?" he inquires with a scowl.

Knowing that he and his sister work more efficiently when they support one another, Desna takes his turn. "Considering how we saved the lives of her and the infant rather than allowing them to perish on the icy shore, Chief Eska and I might actually appear kind to our citizens. If we care about the condition of two outsiders, how much more would we care for our own people?"

Once the words are spoken the group falls silent, telling Desna that his words hit just the right spot. Before any of them has a chance to resume speaking, Eska takes back over.

"If it is not already painfully clear, my brother and I are going to continue to let her heal in _our_ Palace infirmary. As your Chief's it is _our_ final decision that determines the course of events. Even if you do want to send her away the moment she awakens, you have no authority to do so."

Keeping his standing position, the head adviser gives them each a sharp glare. "We may not have authority, but we do have the Tribe's best interest at heart. Giving this—this…_charity case_…free access to the infirmary and access to the Palace is not what is best! This girl with the sweet-looking baby may appear innocent, but we never know who she might truly be! Who knows? Perhaps she isn't a charity case at all!"

"Exactly!" chants one of the other in agreement. "She could be a thief out to steal our ancient scrolls! Or…some sort of…spy!"

Sighing silently in irritation, Desna can't help but roll his eyes. This is truly unbelievable. She hasn't even woken up yet and already they're unjustly accusing her just like they do to every other outsider. Growing impatient as the men continue chatting Desna speaks once more.

His tone brimming with sarcasm and irritation, he seethes, "She could also be Zaheer in disguise or the spirit of Princess Yue. Still, none of these theories or unintelligible phobias will tell us her identity. Neither will it tell us the story of why she's here. The only thing for us to do is allow her to finish healing. And the healing process _will _continue in the Palace infirmary whether you support it or not."

Suddenly, each of them falls silent once more. For a split second Desna actually has hope that they could possibly back down. Unfortunately for him, however, they don't. They continue debating, going at him and Eska from every direction. For nearly two hours this continues, the twin leaders dodging every bullet and shooting back with one of their own. Meanwhile, several floors beneath the meeting room, something happens. Sadly because of this one solitary meeting Desna is forced to miss it.

* * *

><p>For the first time, after what seems like an eternity of numb limbs and darkness, Biyu begins to experience feeling. The sensation that meets her isn't painful, aching, or even tingling. The very moment her mind begins exiting the black pit of unconsciousness, the first thing her mind registers is the cold. It doesn't feel like one of those cool, breezy, nights on Binjzni when she forgot to cover up with a blanket. No. This is <em>extreme<em> coldness, almost as if the whole world has been frozen over. Teething chattering, Biyu pulls what she assumes to be a quilt more securely around her. The whole time she curls up into a tight ball, doing her best to keep warm.

A mixture of cold and exhaustion overwhelming her, Biyu wants nothing more than to go back to sleep. That way she could wake up in a few hours and be better prepared for whatever situation she's going to have to face. Meanwhile, as the seventeen-year-old stays huddled up against the frigid air, it suddenly occurs to her that she most likely isn't alone in this ordeal. Or, at least that she shouldn't be. It is only when that thought occurs to her that Biyu's need for warmth is completely forgotten. Suddenly all she is able to see is pouring rain, crashing waves, and the deck of her little boat as it threatens to capsize. The memory of the near-death experience returning like a bolt, she instantly remembers her baby's wailing cries that drowned out the raging storm. To Biyu, they sounded like cries of certain death.

_"The storm!"_ Biyu exclaims in internal panic. _"Oh my gosh, the storm! I survived, but what about…what about—" _

Eyes popping open, Biyu shoves the thick blankets off of her and leaps out from the warmth of the bed. The cold no longer penetrating her skin and her senses not picking up her current surroundings, the frightened mother shouts without even knowing she's shouting.

"Maylin!" she yells frantically. "My baby! What happened to my baby?! Spirits, please let her be okay! Take mercy on us!"

It is right then that Biyu realizes she isn't by herself in this room. Even so, this doesn't scare her. With how gentle and feminine the woman sounds as she speaks from behind her, being at all frightened is nearly impossible.

"Relax, dear. Your baby is perfectly fine. There's not a mark on her. See for yourself."

Turning around partway, Biyu's first intention is to see who just spoke to her. Before spotting the voice's source, however, she spots something else entirely. Directly beside her, crafted from a combination of wood and metal and painted dark blue, is a crib. The very moment her eyes are set on it, Biyu moves several steps closer in order to peek inside. Lying bundled up in dark blue blankets, sleeping peacefully with a rising and falling chest, is none other than her six-month-old daughter. Certainly enough it is just like the woman had claimed. There isn't a scratch on her. Breathing in an immense sigh of relief, Biyu reaches inside and strokes Maylin's hair softly.

"She really is okay," Biyu whispers in awe. Smiling joyfully, she speaks to the tiny creature. "You really weathered through that one didn't you, baby girl? You're stronger than we thought."

Biyu sees as the woman saunters over to the other side of the crib. At first she doesn't look at her directly, but when she does she sees a slender lady with graying hair tied into a neat bun. Based on how her face is starting to wrinkle, Biyu would place her in her late fifties or early sixties. In order to be polite, Biyu would like to say something. She'd like to say anything, really, but the words don't come. In the end this turns out to be okay, because it is the woman who decides to speak.

"She must inherit her strength from her mother. After fighting for your life for the past two weeks, you've managed to weather through as well." Pausing, she gives a small smile. "It is wonderful to see you awake at last. This might be a strange thing to say considering all you've been through, but welcome to the Water Tribe."

It is those words,_ "Welcome to the Water Tribe"_, that finally get Biyu to take in her surroundings. Looking around, the first thing she notices are walls crafted from hard-packed snow. Toward the back of the room is a small window, revealing watery canals and structures made from ice on the ground below. Within this room are several rows of shelves also made out of ice. Lining them are various jars, containers, and wooden boxes, suggesting that they're remedies of some sort. This, combined with the comfortable looking beds in the center of the floor, tells Biyu exactly where she's at. She's not just in the Water Tribe, but in an infirmary as well. Somebody must have found her and Maylin after the storm.

"That's right. We're in the Northern Water Tribe. That makes sense," says Biyu at last. Hesitating for a moment, she asks, "Bu how did Maylin and I survive? A storm like that should've drowned just about anyone. I thought for sure we were done for."

The aging woman furrow her brow in thought as she replies, "How the ocean didn't drown you both, I don't know. But I do know that had my nephew and I not found you and had the Chiefs denied you use of the Palace infirmary you might not be here. The shape you were in at first gave us quite a scare, I'll admit that."

Eyes widening in concern, the young mother asks, "But I'm okay now, right?! I mean, I'm awake, and walking, and talking…"

Reaching over the crib, the woman places a soothing hand on Biyu's forearm. Surprisingly, it actually does work to calm her down as does the lady's gentle smile.

"Yes, dear. Thankfully that stage of the healing process has ended. As long as you stay here in the infirmary and rest, you should be feeling like yourself in about a week or so."

As the words sink in, Biyu's eyes widen once more. This time it's not for fear of her well-being, but of forgetting her destination. "A week?!" she exclaims. "I can't wait that long! If what you said is true and I've really been passed out for two weeks, then I need to get moving. I was supposed to be in Republic City ages ago."

Sighing, the woman walks around the crib until she's at Biyu's side. Taking her by one of the shoulders, she does her best to lead her toward the bed she'd previously occupied. Only when she's being held does Biyu realize how wobbly her legs are and how cold it suddenly feels again. Meanwhile, the older lady speaks.

"I understand how badly you must want to reach your destination. Being injured has really set you back, but you must rest. Your body is still incredibly weak."

Opening her mouth, Biyu wants to argue. However, when her wobbly legs start to collapse beneath her and the lady has to drag her to the bed, the words are never said. By the time her body meets the mattress, Biyu is completely exhausted for almost no reason at all. Covering the seventeen-year-old up with a thick, blue, quilt, the woman's blue eyes shine empathetically.

"See. It has just been proven that your body still needs rest." Pausing, she adds jokingly, "As the Palace's head healer, I ought to know what I'm talking about. For years now I've been healing Eska's and Desna's wounds when they get into fights with their waterbending. That alone should make me qualified for anything."

Biyu gapes in shock. "Eska and Desna? The Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe?!"

For some reason, it doesn't quite sink in that she is at the Water Tribe Palace until the names Eska and Desna are said. Over the past couple of years news has spread about the twin rulers. The first thing Biyu remembers is that much of the new isn't the good kind. Chief Eska and Chief Desna have long been known as cold, callous, unfeeling, and a bit on the…_dark_…side. The very thought of being a Black Glass Islander, having a baby unmarried, and living in their Palace completely unnerves her. As if sensing her thoughts, the healer gives a chuckle.

"I take it that the news you've heard about them isn't good, is it?"

"Not exactly…" says Biyu hesitantly. A moment later she asks, "Are there other infirmaries in the Water Tribe? Because if there are, you can transfer me out of the Palace."

The older woman only laughs. "Please, dear. Don't worry so much! Eska and Desna aren't as ice cold as the stories say. They're just misunderstood." Pausing, she adds, "Besides, Desna would be quite upset if we transferred you out; especially after you just woke up. Why, he's in here almost as much as I am!"

That last sentence causes Biyu to stare in astonishment. "What?' she asks. "That can't be right. Why would a Chief of the Water Tribe care for the health of an unwed foreigner with a baby?"

The healer simply shrugs. "I wouldn't know. Desna has always had his own reasons for doing things."

"Oh," says Biyu in a monotone.

The next thing the healer says stuns the islander more than ever before. Not just does it stun her, but it also gives her a feeling of great relief. This really must be a kind woman, because Biyu can't think of any other person who would do a thing such as this.

"Not only that, but Desna and Eska don't know that you're her mother. The only person who knows that is me. If you want, it can be our little secret."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I would have had this chapter up earlier, but I actually started completely over on it after I got halfway through it the first time. The first version wasn't working for me, so I rewrote the chapter from scratch. Personally, I like the way my second attempt turned out much better. It's far more interesting and leaves a lot more room for plot development. I hope that you like it. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five <span>

The Next Day

The infirmary is stooped in peaceful silence on this beautiful morning. Through the room's single window, Biyu sees as the rising sun dances across the icy structures, resulting in what looks like millions of tiny ice crystals. In order to get a better look at the city below, the islander stands leaned against the wall as she looks at the outside world. Normally in these kinds of conditions Biyu would feel as though her bones are frozen through. Ever since Luli gave her a parka, however, she feels fine. The sight of blue clothes on her body rather than maroon will be something to get used to, but other than that all is well.

The memory of the Palace healer's name returning to mind, Biyu smiles faintly. "That's right. Luli's her name," she muses to herself. "How could I forget?"

After everything that has happened recently, Luli's name is one that should be etched into her memory forever. Luli is the one that helped rescue her and Maylin when they'd been found washed up on the icy shore. Luli is the one who has been working to heal her and got her access to the Palace infirmary. Not only that, but Luli is also the one who is withholding information from Chief Eska and Chief Desna for her _protection_. If protection could be considered the right word for it that is…

With this thought in mind, Biyu shifts her gaze downward. Held in her arms is the greatest gift she's ever received. A gift that laughs and smiles and will one day grow into a beautiful young woman. Maylin may not have come into existence under the best circumstances, but she is still the most precious thing in Biyu's world. She left her home on Binjzni behind, betrayed her parents, and even made the conscious decision to never see her best friend Jia again. She did all of this for Maylin. Why, after everything she's gone through, would she lie to people about who her baby is? And to the rulers of the Water Tribe no less!

_"A secret?!"_ Biyu had said to the healer. _"I can't keep my motherhood a secret! Maylin is my daughter. I am not ashamed of her."_

It took a long hesitant moment, but at last Luli worked up a response. _"No, you're not ashamed. I can tell that you love her. But some of the people here are very…judgmental…and seeing you as a mother might not be the best thing; not for you or the baby."_

_"People can judge all they want to. It doesn't matter. My daughter and I will be leaving soon anyway,"_ she had countered easily.

The graying woman had only sighed dejectedly. _"Don't get your hopes up too much. You could end up being here for a lot longer than you think. If I was in your position, I would consider taking advantage of being a stranger here."_

Taking in a deep breath, Biyu rocks Maylin gently. Her baby girl is still asleep at this early hour, her tiny chest rising and falling in steady rhythm. Over all, Biyu has decided that she likes Luli. She's friendly, caring, smart, and has a marvelous sense of humor. Late last night the woman told stories about her many children, grandchildren, and nieces and nephews. Two out the whole bunch, a nephew named Kang and a granddaughter named Lei, actually live at home with her. They spoke about a lot of things like this. Yet, all Biyu is able to think about is that one conversation.

Peeking down at her blue-swaddled daughter, the girl whispers, "What do you think, flower? Would it be okay if I was no longer you _Nuna_? Would life be easier for us both?"

Once the question is asked no answer comes. Then again, Biyu wasn't really expecting one either. The only way for an answer to appear is to wait for the outcome. The same can be said for the other question that has been taking over her mind: What will it be like when she meets Chief Desna? Luli later explained to her that he comes in every afternoon to help. If he has additional spare time, he often comes to the infirmary earlier, stays later, or sometimes both. Because of this, they are bound to meet at some point. Most likely their meeting will take place today. It is this very thought that causes Biyu to feel excessively anxious. It makes it seem like she's escaped one Chief only to end up in the grasp of another.

Even if Chief Tai is a thousand miles away on the Black Glass Island of Binjzni, he will be a part of Biyu's memory forever. His black-colored hair cut off short, his eyes the color of burnt orange, his unnaturally muscular frame that stood at six-foot-seven, Biyu still sees it as clearly as day. Tai's witty charm, his charisma, his handsome smile, this is also locked away inside her memory. Of course, so is the fact that Tai never stays charming for long. Especially not after getting the Black Glass crest tattooed into his chest along with the rest of his tattoos.

Biyu instantly remembers how powerful Chief Tai looked with such elaborate designs etched into his skin. They didn't form a ring around each ankle and each upper arm like with the women. They completely covered both arms and both legs, along with his back and chest. Only a man of true power would be allowed to have so much ink, and he knew it too. Before meeting him, Biyu thought that the symbols scrawled into her own back and down the middle of her stomach showed a sign of status. When meeting a Chief, however, one learns that a woman has no true status. To a Chief, a woman's ceremonial tattoos make her nothing more than a prized jewel. And that is exactly what Biyu was; a beautiful prize with lovely patterns covering her back and stomach; a trophy.

Shuddering, Biyu hopes to death that Chief Desna isn't the same way. Considering how he has a twin sister who is known for being a powerful bender and on equal footing with her brother, Biyu would guess not. After all, Chief Eska and Chief Desna aren't known for playing games or messing around. Rather, they're known for being cold. She once heard them get called the ice cold Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe. Now that Biyu thinks about it, meeting a ruler like that might be even worse than getting involved with Chief Tai…

Sighing, Biyu looks out the window at the dazzling city once again, observing how all of the structures look like they're crafted from millions of tiny crystals. Perhaps something cold wouldn't be bad at all if only it could be this beautiful. Switching her gaze to Maylin, she smiles in complete defeat.

"I don't know anymore, baby girl. Hopefully you're not too sad that your _Nuna_ doesn't have any answers."

Biyu is so deeply immersed in her thoughts that she doesn't hear as the double doors swing open. The only time she has any indication that she is no longer alone is when a loud feminine gasp sounds off, followed by joyfully surprised dialogue.

"You're awake! Oh my gosh you're finally awake! Why did my grandma never tell me?!"

Startled out of her wits at the unexpected sound of a human voice, Biyu practically jumps out of her skin. Standing toward the center of the room, which was previously void of other life forms, is a teenage girl. The first thing the islander notices is that she is tall with a lovely slender frame and high cheek bones. Hanging down on either side of her shoulders are lengthy raven curls with a blue hairclip tying it back halfway. Like every other Water Tribe member, her skin is naturally dark and her eyes a vivid shade of blue. Unlike others, however, her eyes shine with unbridled happiness as she rushes across the room to greet a total stranger.

"Twi and La, I'm so happy that you're awake! Grandma and I have been waiting weeks for you to wake up! It's so exciting to finally meet you!" Pausing, she adds, "My name's Lei, by the way."

The whole time she gushes, Lei hugs Biyu around the shoulders excitedly. Under normal circumstances a person would shove the stranger off of them and call them insane or a lunatic. With Maylin in her arms, however, this course of action is quite impossible. Not to mention that Biyu has grown used to over-emotional hugs throughout her lifespan due to Jia. Also, the face that Luli described her granddaughter as very bubbly and huggy-huggy assists in tolerating the embrace as well. At last, Biyu speaks to the joyful Water Tribe girl.

"You must be Luli's granddaughter. She just told me about you yesterday. It's nice to get the chance to meet you." Hesitating for a moment, she puts in, "My name's Biyu, and the one I'm holding is Maylin."

Noticing that the foreigner's voice sounds rather muffled and that she's probably squishing the baby, Lei releases her. "Sorry," she says with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to go hug-crazy on you. After seeing you asleep for so long, it just made me happy to see you out of bed and walking around."

Not the least bit offended, Biyu gives a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to know how hospitable the friendly Water Tribe people are. If staying in the Palace infirmary wasn't enough, then your hug helped reassure me."

Hearing this, Lei gives a laugh of her own. "If a stranger had to wash up on the Northern Water Tribe shoreline, then I'm glad it was somebody understanding. The last time I gave a stranger a hug I ended up with a broken nose."

The two girls, despite not knowing each other until this very moment, share a laugh at the comment. At last one of them resumes speaking.

"So your name's _'Biyu'_. That's good to know. Finally I, my grandma, and the Chiefs have something to call you besides 'the girl' and 'the foreigner'." Hesitating for a moment, Lei's eyes light up with curiosity. "Speaking of which, shouldn't Grandma Luli be here with you now? She clearly stated that Chief Desna is almost never in here in the mornings. It should be obvious that you'd be here alone."

Considering the question, Biyu shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't' know where Luli's at. All I can remember her saying is that she might be busy this morning."

Nibbling her lip thoughtfully, the dark-skinned girl ponders, "Busy…this morning…" Then, a moment later, it comes to her. "Ah, I know what she's up to! She's out for her morning walk. She takes a walk every morning."

Shifting Maylin's weight in her arms, Biyu gives a nod. "A morning walk. That makes sense." A hidden question forming inside her mind, she asks, "Do you know when she might be back? I didn't want to stay her alone for too long."

"She never takes that long," Lei replies. "It'll probably be another hour or two at the most. Even then you won't really be alone. Chief Desna is bound to pop in at some point, and until then I can stay with you."

That last sentence sinking in, Biyu gives another nod. "Okay. That sounds doable."

From here a long moment of silence passes. It is one so lengthy that Biyu has enough time to return Maylin to her crib and take a seat at the table before she speaks again. This time when she speaks Lei stand leaned against the wall across from her, listening to her question closely.

"Lei, you've been allowed in and out of the Palace for a long time, right? You know, for most of your life?"

"For all of my life, actually," she confirms. "Why do you ask?"

Another moment of silence passes before the islander continues. "Because if you have, I was wondering if you've ever met Chief Desna."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Lei replies slowly. "Well…" she says, "we've never actually _'met'_, but I've seen him often. He's usually with Eska, but not always. Right now, for example, he's probably on his own."

Upon hearing this, Biyu gives a simple, "Oh." A second or two later, she asks, "What's he like? Are he and Chief Eska really that…_cold_?"

"I don't know about 'cold', but I think that they're withdrawn and creepy," Lei replies simply. Pausing for a very long time, she glances at Biyu before asking, "Are you nervous about meeting Chief Desna?"

Dumbfounded by the question, Biyu doesn't answer. She simply stares at the other girl wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed. This only causes Lei to giggle.

"Come on, Biyu. Relax. It's okay to be nervous. If you want, I even know something that might help ease your apprehension."

"Really?' asks Biyu in surprise. "What?"

Smiling brightly, she explains, "I know where Chief Desna is at right now; everyone does. If you at least want to know what he looks like, we can go watch with everyone else."

Still surprised, not to mention confused, she asks the obvious question. "Watch what?"

* * *

><p>Having woken up only yesterday, Biyu's muscles still feel a bit weak. In all honesty she should probably be inside the infirmary resting in her bed. Even as she walks right now, her legs are beginning to feel sore and wobbly. Yet, despite all of this, Biyu simply couldn't give up the chance to get a look at Chief Desna. It would be nice to get a glance at Chief Eska too, but right now her prime focus is on Desna. Who is this man who has been watching over her and Maylin so closely? What does he look like? What does he act like? Are he and Eska just creepy and withdrawn like Lei claims, or are the rumors correct? Are the Chiefs of the North truly…<em>ice cold<em>?

Suddenly, Lei's voice takes Biyu from her thoughts. She sounds excessively jovial. "You're going to like watching them. Many of us wake up at this time every morning just so we can go watch. Their bending has to be the best in the Water Tribe. It makes me wish that I was a waterbender!"

Lei lead Biyu out the double doors of the infirmary and down a narrow hallway. After descending a small flight of stairs, the two girls came to a much shorter hallway with a door at the end. Lei had called it the healers' entrance and claimed that it's the most convenient way to slip in and out of the Palace. Even if she wasn't allowed in here, she said that getting in wouldn't be a problem either way. Nobody ever thinks to guard the healers' entrance.

The moment they exited through the door, Lei took Maylin from her mother and tossed a parka her way. This is where they stand now is outside. Biyu takes in the frosty scenery with golden-orange eyes wide with wonderment, pausing in her attempt to snuggle up in the extra parka. The sight is unlike anything she's ever seen.

From inside the Palace she could easily tell that the buildings were tall and that they were constructed from ice and snow. Yet, from her spot on the sidewalk, the structures look entirely different. The sun shines off of them at an angle so that they glimmer flawlessly. Through the window it looked like millions of individual ice crystals, but from outside the buildings themselves look like crystals. The buildings sparkle and shine like crystal ice, the watery canals in front of them reflecting their images. With bridges containing intricate patterns crossing over the canals, along with the crisp blue morning sky, Biyu never thought that a place so could would ever look more beautiful from the outside than the inside.

Lei gives a friendly chuckle from beside her. "First time seeing the city from outside?"

Turning to face her, Biyu gives a single nod. "Yes," she replies simply. "And it's lovely."

Grinning, the Water Tribe girl takes off down the sidewalk. M to her the best she can with the baby in tow, she says, "Trust me. You haven't seen anything yet. The area they practice in is really close by. Follow me."

Biyu hesitates momentarily, but eventually complies with her request. This is mostly due to curiosity, Lei not having mentioned anything specific about where she's taking her. Adjusting her parka the rest of the way, the islander reclaims her child before walking side-by-side with Lei down the icy walkway. It takes about ten minutes and the crossing of two bridges until she finally has a hint as to what the girl wants to show her. Directly ahead, standing on overhanging bridges and on stairs leading down to a small yard, is a crowd of onlookers.

Confused, Biyu peeks over at her guide. "Lei," she asks, "What is this?"

Her smile never faltering, Lei shushes her innocently. "Don't ask questions. Just watch."

That being said, the bubbly girl leads the young foreigner away from a sidewalk they had been loitering on. Pushing their way through the throng of blue-clad bodies, they eventually make their way to the crest of a nearby bridge. Once on the bridge, Biyu is finally able to make sense of why so many people have gathered at this one location. Down in the snow-covered yard below is a small cluster of five young men, a middle-aged man with a beard standing tall in front of them. Arms crossed behind his back, he addresses them sternly. Although, Biyu doesn't get the chance to hear what it is he says, because that is when Lei whispers to her.

"Chief Desna comes here three times a week to practice waterbending with the other young, male, prodigies. He's the long-haired one directly in the middle."

Biyu nods at the statement, signaling that she'd heard. Meanwhile she scans the group of men that the older man is talking to, eventually spotting the one that Luli's granddaughter was referring to. The instant she lays eyes on him, she can't help but be surprised. He looks absolutely nothing like she had imagined; especially not for a great waterbending Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Arching a brow, the foreign girl turns to her companion.

"Is that actually Chief Desna?"

The raven-haired teen gives a nonchalant shrug. "Hey, I already warned you that he was creepy. What were you expecting, Nuktuk the mover star?"

Actually, no. Biyu hadn't been expecting anything special by any means. She doesn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't this. Rather than having short hair and intense masculine features, the islander notes that his hair is very long. To her shame, it might actually surpass her own hair in length. Also, he has a very slim face which matches his thin frame. Or at least the man looks thin. It is difficult to tell with the thick, concealing, dark blue robe engulfing his entire body. Then again, that's not to say that Chief Desna doesn't look masculine at all. It's quite the opposite really.

Even with the thickness of the robe, his squared shoulders and large hands still stand out as apparent features. Not to mention that he has a firm jaw line and a certain male set to his mouth as well as chin. Also, the way his posture looks when he stands is something that tells people he's a man all on its own. Nothing about his stance is dainty or feminine in the least. Despite the expressionless look masking over the Chief's ice blue eyes, the way he stands is rigid and determined as if ready to waterbend.

It takes another moment of intense observation, but at last Biyu speaks to the girl that brought her here. "I don't think he's creepy," she admits honestly. "He just looks different than I thought he would."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Lei gives an amused yet scoffing laugh. "Yeah. Sure he's not creepy! Desna is the perfect example of a handsome prince!" Pausing, the girl gives another chortle. A moment later she asks, "Now that you've seen this Chief, would you like to see the other one? I'm not sure where she's at, but I'm sure that Eska is somewhere between here and the Palace. Or better yet, do you just want to go back to the infirmary and rest?"

Hearing her question, Biyu takes one last glance into the yard. Originally she had planned on saying that she wished to return to the infirmary. Despite how short the walk was, she is starting to grow tired and the air excessively cold. Yet, when she sees the middle-aged man move off to the side along with several of the young prodigies, Biyu says nothing. Chief Desna and a muscular short-haired man are left standing in the center of the yard. Based on the way they're facing each other, a battle is about to occur. Anticipation flowing through her veins, the lone waterbender of Binjzni realizes that it's going to be a_ waterbending _battle.

"Actually…" says Biyu slowly, "I was hoping that we could stay and watch… but just for a few minutes."

Much to her confusion, Lei gives a small smile of delight. "I knew you would say that."

* * *

><p>Desna looks his opponent in the eye with his usual unreadable stare, waiting for their trainer Master Lok to give them permission to battle. Being a waterbending prodigy and having crowds of people thrilled to watch you would make any other man his age happy. Not just happy; bursting with pride, more or less. Yet, for some reason, Desna never takes it this way. Fighting some other man outdoors with many giggling females cheering for his opponent has started to feel like a dreaded chore. This especially applies considering how he always wins and these same females groan in disappointment every time he does so.<p>

"Why does Chief Desna always have to win?" they usually say. "Who does he think he is anyway?!"

When hearing this, Desna would much enjoy going up to them and saying, _"I **think** that I am your Chief, and I **think **that you owe me some respect!"_

Of course, he never goes through with this idea. People will think what people think, and there's no changing them. The only time he actually enjoys waterbending is on the mornings when he practices inside the Palace with Eska, or on the occasional evening when he bends in solitude. When people aren't watching, waterbending is his greatest joy. Right now, however, not so much.

"One…two…three… Battle!"

Master Lok's voice rings through the yard, bringing Desna back to the present. His opponent, a tall man at least four years older than him, bends a thick stream of water his way. Before it even has a chance of making contact Desna dodges by the use of a flip to the side. To the nineteen-year-old, a simple flip is sometimes easier to accomplish than the actual bending itself. To the majority of other waterbenders, however, such an easy move is nearly impossible.

Desna doesn't know why this is, either. Acrobatic movements just seem to come to him automatically. When another stream of water comes his way, followed by several shards of ice, this fact is proven. Doing a series of complicated movements, the youthful leader manages to come through this completely unscathed. Then, before the other man has time to attempt another attack, Desna sends several boulders of ice his way. The first three he is able to avoid, but the fourth one hits its mark, sending his opponent flying several feet backwards. Once he's down Desna brings several large spires up out of the ground, trapping him at a very awkward angle. Frustration filling his face, the man shouts in livid irritation.

"Oh come on! This is so unfair! Do you have to win every single time?!"

His face still completely blank, Desna approaches him slowly. "My goal is not to cause you or anybody else irritation. I put all of my effort into waterbending, and I win. There is nothing more to it than that."

That being said, Desna leaves the man's side and begins searching the crowd of onlookers. A great majority of the time Eska is somewhere among the citizens watching him. If she's there today, Desna's greatest hopes are that they can return to the Palace together and practice waterbending without the staring eyes. Why Master Lok always tries to convince him to come here, he doesn't know. Master Lok is well aware of how he greatly despises crowds. It takes a long moment of searching, but at last he spots Eska at the base of one of the bridges. Done with this nonsense for today, Desna approaches her feeling relief. As he leaves the yard, however, he can't help but feel like somebody is watching him. Someone other than his twin.

A moment passes and he tries ignoring this sensation, brushing it off skeptically. Of course, this doesn't last long. Another moment is all it takes for him to turn to the side and begin scanning the throng once more. This time it takes Desna less than three seconds to find what he's looking for. Standing a mere five to ten feet away from Eska near to top of the bridge, cradling a very familiar-looking infant, is a girl. His unreadable expression morphing into one of surprise, he locks eyes with her just as he realizes that it's the foreign girl from the infirmary.

Her long brown hair hangs loosely around her shoulders, neatly combed for the first time he's seen it. Unlike the other in the crowd, the parka she wears is extra thick, hinting that she isn't yet used to the cold temperature. The whole time he observes this, his ice blue eyes are locked with her golden-orange ones. Just like the first time Desna saw her eyes they remind him of burning embers. Only now there's intense emotion to match the intensity of their color. He doesn't know how to explain it, but it's like she's studying every inch of him. It's as if her goal is to try and read him from the inside out.

Of course, this doesn't scare Desna; not in the least. Mostly this is because he wants to do the same thing. He want to read her from the inside out just ot have the satisfaction of knowing who and what she is. Desna has no idea how long their eyes are locked for, but neither does he care. All he knows is that this stranger is finally awake. Not to mention that she's here watching him waterbend, but awake no less.

So distracted is the man that he doesn't hear as his sister shouts to him frantically.

"Desna! Look out behind you!"

* * *

><p>Biyu doesn't know what just happened. One moment she is watching Chief Desna waterbend, amazed at the amount of skill he posses. Between the stunning amount of acrobatic movements he is able to accomplish and his swift bending, he was able to defeat a stronger, older, opponent in less than two minutes. He was throwing ice boulders with such swiftness and agility that she had to do a double-take to make sure she was seeing properly. Then, before she knew it, the Chief's opponent was trapped in between several icy spikes.<p>

So great was her astonishment that Biyu couldn't stop form staring at him. Throughout the years so many people have spoken badly of Chief Desna and Chief Eska. How could anyone disrespect two people with such an amazing amount of skill?! Then, before Biyu had time to react, Chief Desna was staring right at her. With stunned ice blue eyes, he had managed to catch her gaze and keep it. The way he was studying her was like he was trying to solve the mystery behind a rare artifact. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he was determined to know…

Suddenly, before Biyu could examine Chief Desna any further, a terrified shout was heard.

"Desna! Look out behind you!"

The warning drawing her gaze away from the Water Tribe leader, Biyu looked behind him. The very instant she did so, she released a scared gasp. In fact, that same gasp is still being released. Charging Chief Desna from behind is his previous opponent. As he charges him, he bends large turrets of ice up from the ground. Desna is left with almost no time to react, because by the time he's turned around he is already whooshing through the air at light speed. As this happens he releases a shout followed by a grunt as he slams into the hard ground. When he meets the icy surface everyone in the crowd can tell, a loud **_thud_** echoing through the air.

So frightened is Biyu by this turn of events that she can't help but gape as a young woman runs over to him panicked. The middle-aged man rushes to him too, doing nothing at all to stop the woman. Upon observing her and noticing that her features are similar to Chief Desna's, Biyu guesses that this must be Chief Eska.

"Foul!" shouts the middle aged man in the direction of the Chief's previous opponent. "That was an illegal and unnecessarily violent bending move!"

Ignoring the man, Chief Eska shouts out a demand. "Somebody fetch a healer at once! My brother is wounded!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know what you guys are thinking. I left you all with a pretty serious cliff hanger. Don't worry, though. I'll make it worth your while, I promise. Until next time. **_

_**Forever and always**_

_**~Bloodbender33**_


End file.
